Girls like girls like boys do
by XelaLsg
Summary: Clarke, étudiante en médecine est une jeune fille plein de vie et passionnée par beaucoup de choses. En couple avec Finn depuis quelques années maintenant, ce dernier la gâche et Clarke trouve refuge auprès d'une jeune fille : Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke rassembla ses affaires et fila vers la sortie de son appartement, Finn l'attendait au « Jumbo », un restaurant très chic du centre ville de Los Angeles, comme à son habitude elle était en retard, elle venait seulement de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle sauta dans sa voiture et roula peu prudemment jusqu'au dit restaurant. Une fois à destination elle gara rapidement sa Jeep et se dirigea à l'intérieur du restaurant où Finn l'attendait.

« Enfin, lui fit-il, l'air agacé.

_J'ai dû finir mon devoir pour demain. J'ai travaillé dur pour le réussir, désolée. Reprit-elle.

_Oui bah des fois je me demande si tu ne préfères pas tes études à ton petit ami. Fit-il agacé.

Clarke reprit, l'air agacée :

_On ne va pas reparler de ça Finn, c'est toujours la même chose, on finit toujours par s'engueuler. Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, je privilégierai toujours mes études. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Finn. Tu le sais.

_J'en ai peut-être marre de t'attendre, de me plier à toutes tes envies et de tout te passer.

_De tout me passer ? Crois moi tu ne veux pas aller sur ce terrain là Finn. Parce que tu sais à quel point il me serait facile de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

_Tu m'as trompée, c'est le genre de chose qu'on met du temps à oublier. N'essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser Finn. Cette fois ça ne marchera pas. J'ai eu une longue journée, je préférai aller me reposer que de me mettre en colère avec toi.

Le serveur se dirigeai vers Finn et Clarke mais cette dernière lui fit signe qu'elle ne restait pas. Clarke se leva, jeta un au revoir à Finn et quitta le restaurant bondé.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Clarke ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de tout ça pour pouvoir réfléchir. Clarke roula alors jusqu'à un parc à la limite de la ville. Elle venait souvent ici lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas être trouvé. La seule à connaître cet endroit était Raven, sa meilleure amie. Clarke aurait aimé pouvoir aller voir sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière était à l'autre bout de la terre en projet humanitaire avec son université.

La blonde descendit de sa voiture, fit quelques mètres et allongea une couverture sur une table de pic nic et s'allongea dessus. Sa position lui permettait de voir le ciel rosir et les oiseaux volés. Elle adorait sentir l'air s'adoucir le soir venu. Elle adorait l'odeur des arbres et de l'herbe verte. Cette ambiance la rassurait et l'apaiser. Elle enfila ses écouteurs et le mit en mode aléatoire. Clarke resta ici durant une bonne heure. La brise fraîche lui rappela l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle décida de replier bagage et rentrant dans son appartement.

La jeune étudiante, vivait dans un appartement modeste situé près de son université. Elle y habitait avec une colocataire, Octavia. Étant en médecine depuis 3 ans, c'était la première année où elle s 'était installée en dehors du campus. Elle avait trouvé une annonce et c'était mise à la recherche d'une colocataire. Octavia, elle, était à l'université pour étudier l'économie. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elles se connaissaient et le courant passait plutôt bien entre les deux étudiantes. Octavia est une jeune femme pleine de vie et très drôle.

Clarke, une fois arrivée dans le petit appartement, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle vida ensuite son sac et sortit une calepin et un crayon puis elle se mit a dessiner. Clarke adorait se défouler en dessinant. C'était sa façon de se débarrasser de toutes ses mauvaises ondes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke entendit sa colocataire rentrer, Octavia toqua à la porte de la chambre de Clarke.

« _Clarke ? Dit-elle

_Oui, rentre.

Octavia entra dans la pièce et demanda à Clarke :

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, il y a un problème ?

_oh oui il y en a un, mais peu importe. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_Plutôt bien, mais je suis épuisée. Rien de tel qu'une petite soirée pour se requinquer.

Clarke sourit face aux propos incohérent de la petite brune et lui fit :

« D'accord, donc je ne t'attends pas pour choisir un film alors !

Octavia sourit à son tour et lui fit

_NOUS sortons Clarke, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais je refuse de te laisser avec cette mine toute triste. Je t'emmène avec moi, de gré ou de force. Et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ma petite taille !

_Vendu, de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir réellement le choix. Et je ne doute pas une seconde de ta force.

Clarke ne doutait absolument pas de la force d'Octavia. Cette dernière pratiquait toute sorte de sports de combat. Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, Clarke savait ce que le petite brune valait.

Octavia lui lança un regard fier et lui ordonna :

_Buse, 22h30, tu as 20 minutes pour te préparer.

Le Buse était un bar branché du centre ville de Los Angeles, elle y avait déjà été à plusieurs reprises. Clarke se leva et se regarda dans le miroir accroché à côté de son lit. Elle se parla à elle même :

« Aller Clarke, on y va, ça te changera les idées »

Une fois son discours de motivation effectué, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et décida de troquer son short en jean pour un jean et son T-shirt à imprimé pour un t-shirt blanc tout simple. Elle repassa devant le miroir et ajusta son maquillage. Clarke n'était pas du genre a passer des heures devant le miroir. Elle s'appliqua du gloss et la voilà prête.

Elle retourna ensuite au salon pour attendre Octavia, elle profita de cette occasion pour vérifier son téléphone. Finn lui avait laissé plusieurs messages s'excusant et voulant la revoir. Clarke répondit simplement « _J'ai du travail, je reste à la maison ce soir. xoxo. C._ »

Une fois le message envoyé, Octavia apparut dans le salon en sautillant. Elle était magnifique, elle avait remonté ses cheveux et portait une robe qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. La robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Octavia était une beauté simple et naturelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour briller en société.

Plus qu'enjouée, elle accourut vers Clarke et la prit sous le bras.

« C'est partiiiii ! _puis elle fit une pause et regarda Clarke_ Mais demain je veux une explication à cet air malheureux, ok ?

_Ok. » Clarke fit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée de ne pas avoir mis d'introduction dans le chapitre précédent mais j'étais pressée de le publier. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé de voir Lexa un peu différemment. Elle n'est pas torturée ou sérieuse tout le temps. J'ai essayé de l'imaginer comme elle serait sans guerre et bataille à mener. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si qui vous plait ou pas.._

 _Bonne lecture.. et au chapitre suivant ! :)_

Les deux jeunes filles partirent avec la jeep de Clarke car Octavia avait déjà prévu qu'elle ne pourrait pas conduire au retour.

Une fois arrivée au bar, Clarke avait été contaminée par la bonne humeur d'Octavia. Elles s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent une bouteille de vin. Octavia prévint Clarke que quelques amies à elle allait les rejoindre. Clarke la gratifia d'un sourire, elle savait que rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

« Les voilà », s'écriât Octavia

Quatre personnes firent leur apparition, trois garçons et une fille. Octavia reprit fièrement :

« Je te présente Lincoln, Jasper et Monty. Le canon qui les suit c'est Echo, _elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amies et leurs fit_ , je vous présente Clarke, ma sublime colocataire, soyez sympas je vous fait confiance. »

Clarke leur gratifia un sourire et héla le serveur pour recommander une bouteilles et des verres supplémentaires. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire plein de sous entendus. Clarke leva les yeux aux ciels et ne s'en cacha pas. Le serveur continua rapidement dans sa lancée.

Une cinquième personne arriva près de la table et se dirigea directement vers la chef de soirée.

« BELLAMY » fit Octavia.

Clarke réalisa qu'O lui avait déjà parlé de Bellamy. C'est en fait le grand frère de la petite brune. Les deux frères et sœurs s'étreignirent puis Octavia se rapprocha de Clarke :

« Bel, voici Clarke, c'est d'elle que je te parle tout le temps.

Plutôt gênés les deux individus se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis engagèrent la conversation. La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien, Clarke appréciait beaucoup tous les amis d'Octavia.

Vers 01h du matin tout le monde était éparpillé dans le bar, Clarke quitta Octavia et Lincoln et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un verre d'eau. Assise au comptoir, Clarke essaya tant bien que mal de se faire entendre par le barman mais ce dernier devait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter la commande de la jeune femme. Soudain quelqu'un s'approcha de Clarke et lui passa devant :

« Deux bières et verre d'eau, s'il vous plait », la voix se fit rapidement entendre et quelques secondes après un verre d'eau et deux bouteilles de bière firent leur apparition sur le comptoir.

Clarke agacée se retourna et fit surprise de découvrir une magnifique jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle avait de grands yeux verres, des cheveux long et ondulé d'un brun profond, un nez retroussé et des lèvres charnues. Sa peau brillait à cause de la chaleur. Elle portait un débardeur en soie et un short en jean. Malgré son admiration, Clarke reprit :

« J'essaye de commander depuis tout à l'heure, alors si tu pouvais attendre ton tour ça m'arrangerai..

La jeune femme aux yeux verts sourit de malice et fit glisser le verre devant Clarke puis elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Un peu d'aide n'a jamais fait de mal, bonne soirée. » puis elle fit demi tour avec deux bières à la main.

Clarke resta bouche bée devant ce que dégageais cette fille. Elle se retourna pour voir la jeune brune s'en allait. Lorsque cette dernière sentit le regard de Clarke sur elle, elle se retourna, l'air grave. Puis elle rejoint ses amies et s'assit sur une des banquettes autour de la table et maintenu le regard de la blonde qui, gênée, détourna le sien.

La jeune étudiante en médecine prit son verre à la main et retourna auprès de ses amies. Octavia, ayant vu son amie arriver avec une mine désappointée, se faufila entre Jasper et Monty et s'assit à côté de la blonde.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Clarke ? »

Clarke fut tirer de sa rêverie et répondit :

« Rien c'est que j'ai vu, enfin rencontré, enfin peu importe. Je vais rentrer Octavia, reste si tu veux, Lincoln n'a pas bu, il acceptera sûrement de te ramener. »

Octavia la regarda étonnée et reprit :

« Euh d'accord, ça va aller pour rentrer, je peux venir avec toi si tu préfères.

_Non tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, je suis crevée, on se voit demain »

Clarke embrassa la joue d'O et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir mit quelques minutes à rassembler ses affaires et dire au revoir à ses nouveaux amis. Une fois installée à son volant elle démarra la Jeep et prît la route du retour. Après quelques minutes, elle vit une fille, seule marcher sur le trottoir, Clarke la reconnu immédiatement, la fille au verre d'eau. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait elle dépassa la belle brune et se gara un peu plus loin sur son chemin. La jeune brune fit surprise de voir Clarke ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture. Clarke avança instinctivement vers la grande brune.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me voilà avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.._

 _ENJOY !_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici seule ?

_je rentre chez moi, et toi que fais-tu ici garée sauvagement sur le trottoir ?

Clarke fut surprise par le culot de la jeune fille. Elle reprit alors :

_Je ne trouve pas ça très prudent de rentrer seule chez soi. Tu habites loin d'ici ?

_Une petite demi heure. Mais j'ai l'habitude si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

_Je peux te ramener, je ne voudrais pas me réveiller demain et voir un article sur une fille agressée dans la rue, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

La brune sourit :

« Et si c'était toi l'agresseur ? Pourquoi je monterai avec toi ? Tu es peut-être dangereuse !

_Mais non, je ne vais pas t'agresser, fit Clarke, l'air de rien.

_Quel argument ! _Rit-elle_ , allez, montons dans ta voiture avant qu'on se fasse toutes les deux agresser. » Elle leva les yeux en l'air.

Clarke remonta dans sa voiture, suivie de près par la belle inconnue. La blonde s'attacha et se tourna vers l'inconnue en la regardant avec insistance pour qu'elle s'accroche aussi. Cette dernière leva de nouveau les yeux en l'air.

_Protéger les gens est une vocation chez toi wonder woman ? Reprit la brune feignant l'agacement et en montrant le chemin à emprunter.

Clake ne releva pas les paroles de sa passagère, elle la regarda, sourit légèrement et fit :

« Au fait, je suis Clarke. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est que j'étais fortement agacée par ce serveur

_ Pas de souci, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne m'avait pas parlé comme cela. J'ai été surprise ! Je suis Lexa. Merci pour le tour en voiture.

_Lexa ? Et que fais-tu dans la vie à part maîtriser l'art de la commande de boisson au bar ?

Lexa fit basculer sa tête en avant pour se faire un chignon, le résultat fut plutôt désordonné mais malgré cela, ça lui allait parfaitement.

_J'étudie l'histoire à la fac, je suis en cinquième année. Et toi Mademoiselle je n'utilise pas mes charmes à bon escient ?

Clarke ne comprit pas réellement à quoi Lexa fit allusion mais répondit :

_Médecine, troisième année.

_D'où le besoin de prendre soin des gens, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke acquiesça, Lexa lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivée dans un quartier luxueux de Los Angeles. Elles se regardèrent pendant un long moment et finalement Lexa brisa le silence :

_« Merci encore pour l'escorte. Je t'en dois une. »

Les deux filles se gratifièrent d'un regard reconnaissant et Lexa sortit. Clarke vit la jeune fille entrer dans une immense demeure et sur la pelouse était planté un panneau « Votez Woods ». Clarke n'y fit pas réellement attention. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé un long moment avec Lexa. Elle n'avait penser à rien durant ce laps de temps. C'est comme ci le temps avait été avalé. Clarke avait le sentiment qu'elle allait revoir Lexa, et ce sentiment lui plaisait.

Une fois rentrée à l'appartement, elle retrouva Lincoln endormi sur le canapé, ne comprenant pas le déroulement des événements elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Octavia et la trouva allongée sous sa couette. Clarke avait hâte d'être à demain pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle alla chercher une couverture dans le placard et la déposa sur le pauvre Lincoln qui se trouvait sur le canapé bien trop petit pour sa carrure. Puis Clarke retrouva son lit. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aller au cours de premières heures. C'était des matières facultative et Clarke n'aurait pas été en état de suivre le cours de toute façon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que des fois ils sont un peu courts mais comme j'essaye de publier souvent j'espère que ça vous convient quand même ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'incite à continuer !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

Octavia se réveilla difficilement, elle essaya de compter le nombre de verre qu'elle avait englouti, elle se rendit ensuite compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle s'assit dans son lit et sentit une odeur très agréable, celle du bacon, et de pancakes. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Clarke était en train de mitonner un petit déjeuner royal. Elle balaya son regard dans la pièce et aperçu rapidement Lincoln assit au bar de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Celui ci sourit à la vue d'O en lendemain de soirée. Clarke invita sa colocataire à s'asseoir et lui servit une assiette pleine de bacon et de pancakes. Octavia ne se fit pas prier et engloutis son assiette en quelques minutes.

Clarke regarda les deux énergumènes en face d'elle et posa LA question :

« Alors comment ça s'est terminé hier soir ? »

Octavia reprit tout naturellement :

« J'étais bourrée, Jasper, Monty était dans le même état. Anya les a gentiment ramenés et Lincoln m'a déposé ici. Nous nous sommes embrassés, j'ai vomis, et je me suis réveillée ce matin dans mon lit _elle dirigea son regard vers Lincoln et continua_ Merci beaucoup Linc', je t'en dois une..

Clarke s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange en entendant les propos d'O. Elle disait les choses comme elles étaient et ça continuait toujours à la surprendre. Ensuite Clarke pensa aux derniers mots d'O, _je t'en dois une,_ Clarke repensa à Lexa. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi Lexa avait un tel effet sur Clarke. Elle était réellement envoutante. Clarke fut ramenée à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone. _FINN !_ Clarke pensa. Elle laissa les deux nouveaux tourtereaux dans la cuisine et disparu dans sa chambre. Elle pressa la touche répondre et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Allo, _fit-elle_

 __Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, j'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la soirée._

_Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule et je me suis endormie, je me suis réveillée ce matin et je n'ai pas pensé à mon téléphone.

_T _u te fous vraiment de moi. Bon je te rappelle que j'ai mon match samedi soir. C'est la match de l'année, tu dois être là._

 ___ Oui je serai là, comma à chaque match Finn. Je dois te laisser, je dois partir à l'université.

_ _Bien, je t'aime bébé._

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son subconscient l'avait déjà forcée à raccrocher. Clarke en avait assez de cela. Des matchs du samedi soir, du ton que Finn employait avec elle. De sa façon de faire passer ses envies avant celles de Clarke. La jeune blonde en avait assez mais elle n'arrivait pas à laisser son petit ami de longue date. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner 4 ans de vie commune

Lorsque Clarke se retourna la gorge serrée et la mine bien moins joyeuse, elle se rendit compte qu'O était à la porte, la regardant. Et avança vers Clarke et fit :

« c'est bien ce qui me semblait, c'est encore lui le problème. Clarke je t'ai vu te transformer en quelques minutes. Tu es passée de guillerette à dépitée. Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec quelqu'un qui a aussi peu d'estime pour toi. »

Clarke fut surprise de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'Octavia avait raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de le faire. Clarke préféra changer de sujet et demanda un peu plus de détails à Octavia sur la soirée de la veille. Après quelques minutes à discuter, elles rejoignirent Lincoln dans le salon. Après avoir passé une petite heure à discuter de la soirée avec Lincoln et Octavia, Clarke rassembla ses affaires et partit pour la fac. Il était presque 14h et les cours de la jeune étudiante commençait à 14h30. Clarke voulait absolument passer prendre un café ou elle ne tiendrai pas toute l'après midi de cours. Elle s'arrête au café sur la route de l'université. Elle descendit de la voiture, prit son sac à la volée et se dirigea à l'intérieur du café. Elle commanda son café habituel et le moment venu de sortir son argent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement dû laisser son porte feuille dans la voiture. Elle chercha dans son sac de la monnaie en vain. Quand soudain, une main déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

« _Gardez la monnaie »

Clarke se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Lexa, plantée derrière la jeune femme, sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un jean avec un chemisier blanc et des bottines. Simple mais toujours belle à couper le souffle.

« Décidément, je vais te devenir indispensable » dit-elle, enjouée.

Clarke ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle la gratifia d'un regard de reconnaissance et repris.

« A croire que tu me suis ! Merci beaucoup. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance de survivre cette après midi sans ça » Clarke leva le gobelet rempli du Latte Noisette.

« Pas de problème ! Dure soirée ? Lexa sourit de plus belle.

_Oui, j'ai dû ramener une pauvre fille en détresse dans son château _fit la sarcastique jeune femme, puis elle reprit_ J'ai cours dans 15min, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps désolée..

_File alors, tu dois apprendre à sauver des vies ! Mais ce soir tu m'offres un verre pour te rattraper. »

Lexa sortit son smartphone de sa poche de jean et fit comprendre à Clarke qu'elle voulait son numéro. Clarke entra son numéro de téléphone et son contact au nom de «Wonder Woman». Puis elle sortit du café et reprit la route de la faculté.

L'après midi fut difficile pour Clarke. Elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré de la soirée de la veille. De plus, Clarke n'avait fait que penser au verre qu'elle « devait » offrir à Lexa ce soir. Clarke se posait des questions. Depuis hier elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à Lexa et elle, au comportement qu'elle avait lorsque Lexa était avec elle. Clarke se convainc assez rapidement que c'était simplement une belle amitié qui commençait et qu'elle admirait Lexa comme une amie peut en admirer une autre. Malgré tout, cette rencontre la stressait. Elle avait des papillons qui dansait dans le bas de son ventre rien qu'au fait de penser qu'elle allait passer un long moment avec la belle brune. Encore une fois pour Clarke, ce n'était que l'angoisse d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, Octavia se rua vers Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. La blonde fut surprise par cette étreinte et sourit immédiatement en comprenant qu'elle et Lincoln était sûrement officiellement ensemble.

« Alors ca y est tu as quitté le monde des célibataires ? Fit Clarke

_Un peu que je l'ai quitté. Je suis tellement contente. Ca faisait un moment qu'on se cherchait et il a été un réel gentleman hier. Pourtant dieu sait que j'étais dans un état vraiment pitoyable. Mais il a été patient, gentil et affectueux. On a bien parlé cette après midi et on s'est dit qu'on devrait tenter l'aventure tous les deux.

_Oh je suis réellement heureuse pour toi. En tout cas être en couple te va à ravir. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette gueule de bois ?!

Octavia sourit et s'assit sur le canapé pour reprendre son émission. Clarke décida de se poser aussi quelques minutes. De toute façon, il fallait attendre le message de Lexa. Clarke s'occupa l'esprit pour éviter de se rendre compte à quel point elle attendait avec impatience le message de la grande brune.

Son téléphone vibra, Clarke se jeta dessus, elle regarda son message.

Finn : _Hey C., on fait quelque chose ce soir ? On peut se faire un resto et regarder un film chez moi ensuite. Tu me manques._

« Finn », pensa Clarke. Elle devrait peut-être accepter. Lexa avait sûrement oublié.. Clarke, au plus profond d'elle, savait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller avec Finn, qu'elle voulait attendre l'invitation de Lexa. Finalement, elle accepta l'invitation de Finn. Clarke avait toujours eu la capacité à mettre ce qu'elle ressentait de côté pour le bien être des autres ou pour tout simplement ne pas bousculer les choses. Elle regarda Octavia qui avait déjà les yeux posés sur elle.

« Ton visage s'est encore transformé Clarke. À l'instant ou tu as vu ton message j'ai vu ton visage s'assombrir. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose Clarke, je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce soir avec Finn ?

Clarke fit surprise de la réaction d'O. Elle avait simplement deviné au visage de la jeune fille que ce message venait de Finn. Je me sentais vraiment bête, Octavia devait vraiment me prendre pour quelqu'un de faible.

_On va juste au resto et on va sûrement regardé un film après ça. Ca va Octavia, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis simplement fatiguée.

Octavia acquiesça. Plus contrainte que convaincue.

Clarke se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour ce soir. Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Clarke ne se précipita pensant que c'était simplement la réponse de Finn. Lorsqu'elle vit un message d'un numéro inconnu, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 _Wonder Women, j'ai mis 20 min à parcourir mon répertoire pour te trouver au W ! Je mérite réellement ce verre. 21H30 au Buse ?_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Clarke, puis quelques secondes plus tard il s'évapora. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait décliner l'invitation. Elle répondit :

 _Désolée, je ne suis pas disponible ce soir. Je dois voir mon petit ami. Bonne soirée à toi, j'espère avoir l'occasion de te payer ce verre à un autre moment._


	5. Chapter 5

Je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long je crois. Au vu des événements dans la série, j'espère que vous serez toujours intéressés par les histoires. Je n'en reviens toujours pas et j'ai du mal à l'avaler mais bon... Au moins j'espère qu'elle continuera à nous inspirer..

Bonne lecture malgré tout !

Lexa était allongée sur son lit, attendant impatiemment la réponse de Clarke. Elle avait attendu toute la journée pour envoyer le message pour ne pas presser la jeune fille. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres lu le message. Déçue, elle répondit un simple « ok ». Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû attendre aussi longtemps pour le message. Lexa relut le message et se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce petit ami. Lexa avait vu Clarke au bar accompagné de plusieurs garçons. Lexa sentit un sentiment grandir en elle. Un sentiment qui n'aurait pas dû faire son apparition. Lexa ressentait de la jalousie. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer Clarke avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était complètement incohérent sachant qu'elle ne connaissait la blonde que depuis très peu de temps. Mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Lexa était effrayée de savoir où cela allait mener. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par sa mère qui toqua à la porte.

« Entre fit Lexa

_Ton père et moi partons pour le dîner de campagne. Tu es rentrée tard hier soir. On en a déjà parlé Alexandra, ton comportement n'est pas digne de fille de politicien. Apprends donc à te tenir correctement et sois une bonne fille.

Lexa leva les yeux, elle détestait la façon dont sa mère s'adressait à elle et utilisait son prénom complet. Elle en avait que faire de savoir ce que la jeune fille avait fait de ma soirée. Tant que cela ne nuisait pas à la campagne, sa mère n'en avait que faire des agissements de sa fille.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa fille, Madame Woods sortit de la chambre et prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa était seule chez elle. Son frère avait une soirée prévue sur le campus. Elle décida d'écouter sa mère bien aimée et envoya un message à son meilleur ami Roan pour qu'ils puissent passer la soirée ensemble chez elle.

 _Mes paternels sont parti, DVD et repas à emporter, ça te va ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard Lexa reçut sa réponse

 _Tu sais parler aux hommes. Je suis la dans moins d'une heure. Tu t'occupes du repas et je ramène de quoi se désaltérer._

Lexa fut heureuse d'avoir une soirée de prévu, ça lui évitera peut-être de penser à Clarke. Roan et Lexa étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient été élevés avec les même valeurs et se battaient contre celle-ci depuis aussi longtemps. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant quelques mois avant que Lexa ne se rende compte que son cœur penchait plutôt sur la gente féminine. Cela n'avait rien changé entre eux. Au contraire ça les avait rapprochés. Lexa savait qu'elle pouvait parler de tout ce qu'elle voulait avec Roan, et vice versa.

Clarke avait dessiner pour s'aérer l'esprit après avoir reçu le message assez froid de Lexa. L'heure arriva où Clarke dû se préparer. Elle enfouie son calepin dans son sac et prit la route du restaurant. Elle retrouva Finn sur le parking, il l'embrassa fougueusement Clarke ce qui eût pour effet de surprendre cette dernière. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ces démonstrations en public et Finn le savait. Ils s'installèrent à table et le sujet de la conversation tourna rapidement à Finn et ses « exploits » au basket. Clarke l'écoutait en essayant de s'y intéressait, après un moment. Clarke décida de sortir ses dessins de son sac et les montra fièrement à Finn, cela faisait un moment que Clarke n'avait rien montrer à Finn. Elle lui présenta. Le garçon n'eut pas vraiment de réaction il les regarda rapidement et rendit le calepin à Clarke.

« Je pensais que tu avais arrêté tout cela. _dit-il agacée_.

_Non je n'ai pas arrêté TOUT CA. J'aime dessiner, ça me détend. »

Clarke rentra son calepin dans son sac, déçue et triste, elle regarda Finn.

« Excuse moi Clarke mais je pense que tous tes dessins ne mènent à rien. Je comprends pas quel bien cela t'apporte. Ça te fait perdre ton temps. Déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Alors si en plus tu rajoutes ça forcément tu ne me vois jamais. Ta mère avait raison. C'est une distraction.

_Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère Finn. Tu le sais. C'est quoi ton but ? Me pousser à bout ? Parce que si c'est ça cela fonctionne parfaitement. J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler de toi et de te regarder t'écouter parler. Je te jure que si tu ne fais pas d'efforts Finn ça sera la fin. J'ai plus faim. Décidément tu ne sais pas te tenir correctement assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse partager un repas entier ensemble. Je m'en vais. Bonne soirée.

"Il a osé parler de ma mère". Le seul sujet sur lequel Clarke était sensible. Elle sortit du restaurant. Au même moment Lexa entra dans le restaurant, elle vit Clarke sortir les larmes aux yeux. Lexa lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit :

« Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? »

Clarke retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de Lexa et aboya :

« Je vais bien »

Clarke continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture et disparu en quelques secondes. Lexa se tenait devant la porte du restaurant. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, trop. Lexa ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais si Clarke devait être seule, elle n'avait aucun droit de s'imposer. La grande brune entra dans le restaurant et commanda à emporter. Puis elle reprit, elle aussi, la route du retour.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lexa aperçut déjà la voiture de son meilleur ami garé dans l'allée. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la grande demeure et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Roan mit un DVD et ils entamèrent leur repas. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Roan mit le film sur pause et se tourna vers Lexa.

« Bon ok, c'est quoi le souci ? Il y a forcement quelque chose, j'ai mit un mauvais film d'action et tu n'as fait encore aucun commentaire.

_Non ça va. Tout va bien.

Roan acquiesça et remit le film en route. Lexa tourna la tête vers Roan et le regarda avec surprise. Le meilleur ami de la brune la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il savait bien que sa grande brune voulait en parler mais il faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas pour réussir à la faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu sourire. La stratégie eût l'effet escompté. Lexa dit :

« Tu es vraiment un mec, aucune délicatesse !

Roan sourit et reprit :

_Allez crache le morceau beauté !

_C'est une fille, Clarke. Je l'ai rencontré au Buse il y a deux jours et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en allant chercher à manger et elle pleurait, j'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle est partie. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Mais elle me plaît et ça me tue. Je ne veux pas retomber dans de vieux travers.

_Lex, on en a déjà parlé. Tu devras te mettre forcément en danger à un moment donné. C'est ça être amoureux, c'est savoir se mettre en danger. Tu verras bien ce que ça donne. »

Lexa sourit légèrement et reprit :

« Il y a un autre petit problème, elle est avec quelqu'un.. Un mec..

_Oh je vois que tu as choisi la facilité, je te reconnais bien là ! Laisse faire le temps. Essaye de la revoir et les choses se feront si elles doivent se faire. Avec un petit coup de pouce de ta part bien sûr.

_Merci R., je peux vraiment toujours compter sur toi et tes vrais conseils de filles ! »

Lexa sourit et ils retournèrent au film. Lexa allait de ses commentaires, ce qui fit rire Roan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous Clexa shippers ! ahah**

 **Donc je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai tâché de le faire plus long.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire. Il faut que je l'étoffe donc je le posterai sûrement la semaine pro..**

 **Je me remets difficilement de l'épisode 7.. Je n'ai même pas regardé entièrement le 8, je trouve que déjà sans Lexa c'est difficile alors si en plus ils nous enlève Clarke et Octavia durant un épisode entier je vois pas trop l'intérêt ! Bref si à vous ils vous a plu je suis contente pour vous :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un retour sur son travail** **ou** **même si vous voulez simplement partagé votre deuil de Lexa avec moi ahah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Clarke était rentrée depuis une petite heure maintenant. Elle était devant la télé, seule et se remémorait les derniers événements. Finn qui lui avait parler de sa mère, le fait qu'elle ait croisé Lexa et la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé. Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir de cette manière. Lexa n'avait rien à voir avec les choses que Finn lui avait dites.

Instinctivement Clarke prit son téléphone et tapa un message dans ses brouillons :

 _Si tu veux toujours de ce verre, je te l'offrirai volontiers._

Clarke ajouta Lexa dans ses destinataires et pressa la touche « envoyer ».

Le dénouement du film approchait et Lexa était toujours estomaquée par le mauvais jeu des acteurs de ce film. Elle avait beaucoup ri avec Roan et elle se sentait déjà bien mieux. Même si une partie d'elle même se demandait toujours si Clarke allait bien.. Puis son téléphone vibra. Lexa ouvrit le message de Clarke et son sourire ne se fit pas attendre. Elle regarda Roan de côté et lui fit :

« Si j'ai un comportement complètement déplacée et que je t'abandonne pour rejoindre Clarke tu m'en voudrais ?

_Oh que oui, et je ferais en sorte que tu le paies tout le restant de ta vie _Roan rit et reprit_ allez va-t-en avant que je change d'avis.

Lexa envoya sa réponse à Clarke, la jeune femme lui proposa de la retrouver chez elle. Lexa était impatiente mais aussi un peu stressée. C'était la première fois où elle allait se retrouver avec Clarke aussi longtemps.

Elle abandonna donc Roan qui lui souhaita bonne chance. Ils quittèrent l'allée ensemble et Roan prit la direction opposée à celle de Lexa.

Le SUV de Lexa engloutit rapidement le peu de kilomètres qui la séparait de la jeune étudiante en médecine. Une fois arrivée devant la résidence la brune rassembla son courage et se retrouva devant la porte de la jolie blonde. Elle toqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke ouvrit la porte et invita Lexa à entrer. Cette dernière trouva réellement que Clarke avait une petite mine, elle n'en restait pas moins à croquer. Lexa fit en sorte d'afficher son plus beau sourire pour tenter de rallumer la flamme de la petite chose toute éteinte devant elle. Clarke se sentit déjà mieux grâce à la présence de Lexa. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, c'était ainsi, Lexa l'appaiser. Clarke proposa du vin à Lexa, cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à la question. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le canapé des deux colocataires. Lexa ne voulait pas forcer Clarke à parler de ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se contenta simplement de poser des questions sur sa vie en général, ses études.

Au cours de la soirée, Clarke eût un petit creux, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, abandonna Lexa pour quelques instants. Durant cette absence Lexa remarqua sur la table du salon des dessins dissimulé sous des piles de magazines. La brunette les sortis et les contempla, c'était de très beaux sketch de paysages et de nature morte. Quand Clarke arriva dans le salon elle ne sût pas trop quoi dire à Lexa, mais cette dernière n'attendait pas Clarle pour réagir :

« C'est impressionnant Clarke, tu as du talent, c'est incontestable. Tu es pleine de secret décidément.. » Lexa lança un regard joueur à Clarke.

La blonde sourit, cela la touchait réellement de voir Lexa s'intéresser sincèrement à son travail.

« Merci Lexa, merci de ne pas me demander d'explications pour tout à l'heure alors que j'ai été odieuse avec toi..

_Tu ne me dois rien Clarke, je n'avais pas à te stopper comme cela. C'est juste que ça a été plus fort que moi, quand je t'ai vu pleurer.. » La voix de la brune s'était amoindrie au fur et à mesure de sa phrase car la jeune femme se rendait comptes des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche malgré elle.

Clarke sourit face à le compréhension et la gentillesse de Lexa. Le vert et le bleu se rencontrèrent et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

Elles vinrent à parler de leur rencontre au Buse, Clarke expliquait son agacement face au barman qui n'en avait que faire d'elle. Et elle s'excusa de nouveau pour le comportement désagréable qu'elle avait eu envers Lexa elle lui fit :

«_Je te jure que je peux être beaucoup plus agréable pour une première rencontre, mais tu avais l'air si sûre de toi, ça m'a agacée !

_Je peux comprendre ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu n'as clairement conscience de la facilité avec laquelle tu aurais pu être servie plus rapidement

_Ah oui ? Il faudrait que vous m'enseignez votre savoir Mlle Woods !

Lexa sentit bien le sarcasme dans la voix de Clarke et cela la fit rire. Une idée lui traversa la tête :

« _Et bien prends une veste, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la commande de boisson au bar » Lexa se leva et regarda Clarke avec joie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et répondit à Lexa qu'il en était hors de question. Il devait être minuit passé et Clarke avait passé une longue journée. Malgré les arguments de la blonde, Lexa ne fit pas décourager :

« Allez Clarke, fais moi confiance, comme je t'ai fait confiance en montant dans ta voiture lors de notre première rencontre ! Et puis tu me dois quand même un verre, je ne considère pas une invitation chez soi comme « offrir un verre »

Clarke sourit, il avait fallu peu de mots à Lexa pour convaincre la jolie blonde. Elle se leva, disparût quelques secondes dans sa chambre et réapparut dans le salon, Lexa l'attendait près de la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la voiture de Lexa et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville de Los Angeles. Comme à son habitude, Lexa se gara devant le Buse. Elles s'installèrent à l'intérieur et l'enseignement commença.

« Tu vois, le serveur de la dernière fois est là Clarke, tu vas aller au bar pour commander, lorsque tu y seras, sourit légèrement, n'en fait pas trop. Commande ta boisson sans vraiment le regarder mais avec voix convaincue et sûre de toi. Maintenant en scène Mlle Griffin. »

Clarke n'en revenait pas d'être ici et de faire ça avec Lexa. Mais la situation l'amusa et elle se prit au jeu.

« _Regarde bien cela Lexa, tu n'auras jamais eu une aussi bonne élève ! »

Clarke disparut dans la foule, après quelques minutes seulement, la petite blonde fit de nouveau son apparition dans le champs de vision de Lexa. Deux grands verres à la main. Elle s'approcha de Lexa plus que fière et lui présenta un cocktail.

« _Tu n'avais pas besoin d'enseignement Clarke, je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce

_Comment ça ? J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit, tu m'as enseigné cela !

_Tu es magnifique et tu dégages beaucoup de choses Clarke, les gens le sentent, mais tu ne t'en sers pas à bon escient.

Le feu monta aux joues de Clarke, elle était flattée par les mots de Lexa, c'était la fameuse explication à la phrase que lui avait murmuré Lexa à l'oreille le premier soir. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, Clarke sourit. Puis elle vit au loin, Octavia, Lincoln et le grand frère d'Octavia. Clarke s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, comme si elle avait peur d'être prise en flagrant délit. Mais elle était simplement en train de prendre un verre avec une amie, du moins c'est ce que les gens allaient penser.

Octavia repéra directement Clarke et se précipita vers elle, flanquée de Lincoln et Bellamy.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.. Je pensais que tu étais avec Finn.. »

Octavia se tourna vers Lexa et lui gratifia un grand sourire :

« _Hey, je suis Octavia, la colocataire de Clarke, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

_Moi c'est Lexa, enchantée »

Lexa lança un regard amusé à Clarke avant de se présenter aux deux garçon qui accompagné la petite brune. Lexa fut ravie d'apprendre qu'aucun des deux garçons n'était le compagnon de Clarke, cette dernière ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit si son petit copain s'était présenté. Octavia ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'installer à la table d'à côté. Elle commanda de quoi se désaltérer.

Lincoln accrocha tout de suite assez bien avec Lexa, ils entamèrent tout deux une discussion, Bellamy rejoint la conversation à son tour. Octavia se pencha vers Clarke :

« _Tu me ramènes de la concurrence Clarke ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse le poids à côté de ce canon ?

Clarke sourit face au commentaire de la jeune femme, Clarke n'était donc pas la seule à trouver Lexa à tomber. Quelques secondes après Octavia reprit :

« Et avec Finn, comment ça va ?

_Oh c'est pas le bonheur, on s'est encore disputée ce soir. J'avais besoin de prendre un verre et je pensais que tu étais occupée avec ton Lincoln, alors j'ai demandé à Lexa de venir boire un verre avec moi. Histoire de me changer les idées.

Clarke avait légèrement déformé la vérité, mais les mots étaient sortis rapidement de la bouche de Clarke elle n'avait pas pu les arrêter.

_Tu sais Clarke, tu devrais VRAIMENT te changer les idées. Voire changer de copain Clarke, il ne t'amène que peine et désappointement. Tu devrais parler avec Bellamy, mon frère est une crème, tu l'adorerai.. Tu te dois de trouver quelqu'un de spécial Clarke.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke avait regardé Lexa au moment précis ou O. avait parlé de quelqu'un de spécial. Lexa avait sentie le regard de la blonde sur elle. Elle détourna sa tête pour faire face à Clarke et lui fit un sourire timide, le genre de sourire que Clarke adorait, le genre de sourire que Lexa ne faisait qu'en présence de Clarke.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde échangeait et il régnait une très bonne ambiance dans le bar. Clarke se retrouva à un moment de la soirée, assise entre Bellamy et Lexa. Clarke écoutait ses deux congénères parlait de politique. Le débat était animé mais restait courtois, la blonde était ébahie devant la conviction de Lexa et sa façon de s'exprimer. Elle adorait la façon dont cette dernière bougeait les mains pour expliquer son point de vue à un Bellamy un peu butée. Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Bellamy lui demanda son avis sur le port d'armes. Clarke tourna la tête et fixa Bellamy, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle ne voulait pas relancer un débat qui n'en finirai pas. Elle sourit donc et fit :

« _J'ai soif ! »

Bellamy comprit vite que Clarke n'était pas trop d'humeur à débattre sur des sujets aussi graves. Lorsque Clarke se retourna vers Lexa elle vit Octavia parlait à la grande brune. Lexa fronça les sourcils et Octavia la tira par le bras. Octavia se pencha vers nous et fit :

« On va faire un tour, on vous laisse quelques minutes seules. »

La jeune étudiante en médecine comprit rapidement le petit jeu d'Octavia, elle voulait essayer de la caser avec son grand frère. Comme ci un petit ami ne lui causait pas assez de problème. Clarke vit Lexa contrainte de suivre Octavia puisque cette dernière la traînait par le bras.

Bellamy prit cette opportunité pour se rapprocher discrètement de Clarke, cette dernière prit bien soin de s'éloigner de ce dernier.

Bellamy était gentil certes mais ça ne suffisait pas.. et puis ce n'était même pas envisageable à cause de Finn. Clarke essayait d'être polie et écouter Bellamy tout en observant le bar pour essayer de trouver la grande brune. Elle ne devait pas être difficile à localiser, car des filles de cette beauté n'était pas présente par milliers dans le bar. Bellamy essayait tant bien que mal de faire rire la blondinette, cette dernière eut un peu pitié de lui et se mit à rire à la blague qu'il venait de faire. Au même moment, Lexa trouva une excuse pour fausser compagnie à Octavia et Lincoln et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouver Clarke et Bellamy. Elle vit Clarke rigolait au loin, d'un coup le feu lui monta au joues, elle n'aimait pas trop cela mais c'était des réactions qu'elle ne commandait pas. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible à la table. Clarke sentit un regard sur elle, en se retournant elle aperçut Lexa de retour à la table. Elle était contente de revoir son joli visage. La musique était un peu plus forte au vue de l'heure qu'il était. Lexa demanda à Clarke si elle voulait rentrer mais ne l'ayant pas entendue la jolie blonde se rapprocha sans réfléchir de Lexa. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, une décharge parcourut le corps des deux jeunes femmes. Clarke se fixa quelques instants et se perdit dans le regard de la brune. Lexa sourit et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke :

« je disais, dis moi quand tu veux rentrer.. je sais que tu n'as pas eu une journée facile »

Clarke lui sourit elle était partagée entre le fait de vouloir reprendre la route pour être de nouveau seule avec Lexa ou de rester ici avec elle, sachant que l'ambiance n'était plus propice à la discussion.

« On peut y aller si ça ne te dérange pas, je commence à être un peu fatiguée. »

Lexa sourit, se leva et regarda Bellamy d'un air triomphant :

« Bonne fin de soirée Bellamy »

Lexa indiqua à Clarke qu'elle devait passer aux toilettes avant de partir. Clarke acquiesça et pendant que Lexa disparût dans la foule, Clarke se dirigea vers Lincoln et Ocatavia qui était dans les bras l'un de l'autre près du bar :

« Tu peux aller retrouver ton frère, ton plan n'a pas fonctionné _elle sourit malicieusement_ un petit ami me suffit Octavia. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé.

_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux tu as l'air détendue, c'est l'effet Bellamy ça ! »

Clarke sourit et vit Lexa sortir du bar. Octavia remarqua le regard que la blonde avait lancé à la grande brune et haussa un sourcil. Clarke la regarda de nouveau, gênée. Puis elle tenta de trouver un chemin à travers la foule et arriva à la sortie. Une fois la porte du bar passait Clarke frissonna, la température avait dû baisser et Clarke n'aurait pas été contre une veste un peu plus épaisse. Clarke s'était accordé quelques verres en plus sachant qu'elle ne conduisait pas, elle était donc un peu déboussolais et ne se rappelait plus l'endroit ou Lexa avait garé sa voiture. Lexa vint à sa rescousse en apparaissant derrière elle.

« Par ici, tombeuse » Lexa marcha vers le SUV suivie par Clarke qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la remarque de Lexa.

Lexa démarra le 4x4 et les voilà parties en direction de l'appartement de Clarke.

« Alors, cela fait combien de temps que tu fais languir Bellamy ? » Fit Lexa

Clarke se sentit un peu insultée par cette remarque mais au vu de l'expression sur le visage de la jolie brune, elle ne disait pas ça en mal.

« J'ai un petit ami, pourquoi tout le monde essaye de me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Lexa était un peu déçue de la réponse de Clarke, elle aurait préférée que cette dernière rentre dans son jeu. Au lieu de cela, elle avait de nouveau parler de celui qui la rendait triste et qu'elle continue à appeler son petit ami.

« Bah je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, pourquoi Octavia te pousse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Dit Lexa

Ca y est, le moment était venu où Clarke devait parler et expliquer son comportement de tout à l'heure.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps ce n'est plus pareil.. Qu'on a changé tous les deux et qu'on a prit des chemins différents. Je n'ai pas de réelle explication mais c'est un garçon bien malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il a été mon premier amour et ma mère l'adorait

_Je peux comprendre, les gens changent Clarke. Il est vrai qu'il serait préférable que tu écoutes ton cœur sur ce point même si quelques fois ça fait prendre des risques et que ça blesse. Mais je te comprends Clarke. »

Lexa quitta la route des yeux quelques instants pour plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle avait aussi bien remarqué que Clarke parlait de sa mère au passé, elle ne voulait pas plus s'étaler sur le sujet, la jeune femme lui en parlerai le jour où elle se sentirai prête, Lexa ne l'obligerai jamais à rien.

Il restait une dizaine de minute de trajet pour arriver à destination. Soudain :

« LEXA STOP ! » cria Clarke à plein poumon.

Clarke s'était instinctivement penchée vers Lexa pour la protéger de tout son corps. La brune enfonça le pied sur la pédale de frein et la voiture s'arrêta violemment. Les deux corps des jeunes firent attiré vers l'avant mais les ceintures de sécurité les avait empêchée de partir trop loin. Le grand cerf qu'elle avait manqué de peu se stoppa de peur et reprit sa traversée en 4ème vitesse. Les deux étudiantes ne firent pas un geste pendant quelques minutes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leurs esprits reprit elles s'adressèrent l'une à l'autre au même moment :

« Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?

Lexa, tu vas bien ? »

Elles se scrutèrent mutuellement pour détecter la moindre blessure et pouvoir répondre à la question, heureusement, elles semblaient saine et sauve. Au pire, elles auraient des bleus aux endroits de la ceinture le lendemain.

« Je suis tellement desolée Clarke.. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, on aurait pu.. Tu aurais pu être blessée »

Clarke voyait bien que Lexa semblait désespérée et réellement désolée.

« Je vais bien Lexa, nous allons bien, ne t'en fais pas.. ça aurait pu très bien arriver à n'importe qui. Ne te blame pas pour cela.. » Clarke posa sa main sur celle de Lexa, pour la rassurer.

Les yeux vert de Lexa rencontrèrent le bleu de ceux de Clarke et pendant un instant, les deux jeunes femmes oublièrent où elles étaient. Mais Clarke reprit ses esprits. Elle devait penser à Finn. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce qu'elle lui avait reproché d'avoir fait. Et puis elle ne connaissait pas Lexa depuis longtemps, elle devait être raisonnable.

« Nous devrions y aller.. »

Lexa acquiesça, une fois arrivée devant chez Clarke, Lexa baissa les yeux.. Clarke n'aimait pas ne pas voir la Lexa forte et joyeuse de d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas finir la soirée comme cela.. Clarke remonta du bout des doigts le menton de la jolie brune et lui gratifia un sourire doux et sincère.

« Merci pour cette soirée Lexa, elle m'a réellement fait du bien..

_Surtout la partie ou j'ai failli te tuer. »

Clarke rit malgré elle, la façon dont Lexa se sentait en faute était réellement mignonne. Clarke n'abandonna pas son sourire, ouvrit la porte et sortit en rigolant :

« Surtout cette partie là ! Bonne nuit Lexa..

_ Bonne nuit ma sauveuse.. »

Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa avait remarqué le comportement protecteur qu'elle avait eu envers elle durant le presque accident, elle ne savait pas l'expliquer mais elle ressentait le besoin de protéger Lexa, même si cette dernière n'avait clairement besoin de personne pour se défendre et être forte.

Clarke regarda le SUV s'éloigner au loin et prit le chemin de sa chambre en notifiant la présence d'O dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir Clexa Shippers.**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je pensais allait être un seul et unique mais j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux car ça faisait bien trop long. Et puis un peu de suspens n'a jamais tué personne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mit du temps à le publié parce que c'est vrai que sans nouveau moment Clexa des fois il est difficile de trouver de l'inspiration..**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir...**

 **Enjoy !**

Clarke avait passé le reste de la semaine à repenser à la soirée avec Lexa. Elle avait en même temps essayé de travailler sur les différents examens qui l'attendaient dans les semaines suivantes.

Vendredi fût vite arrivé. Clarke dormait chez Finn les veilles de matchs, c'était un rituel qu'il avait depuis un moment. Clarke avait essayé de se concentrer sur Finn qui avait clairement besoin de plus d'attention de sa part. Elle avait tout tenté pour ne pas paraître trop ailleurs, elle écoutait Finn parle et l'avait même accompagné à son avant match. Mais malgré cela, Clarke avait l'esprit ailleurs et il se trouvait clairement avec Lexa mais Finn ne remarqua pas le comportement inhabituel de sa chère et tendre.

VICTOIRE ! Finn et son équipe avait (encore) gagné leur match. Octavia avait accepté de m'accompagner au match mais elle me laissa rapidement après celui ci pour retrouver son roméo. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ces deux la. Clarke sortit du gymnase et étreignit Lincoln. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec le jeune homme et Octavia en était ravie. Les deux tourtereaux attendirent la sortie des vestiaires et lorsque Finn arriva avec son sac de sport et sa mine de vainqueur de l'année. Octavia avait beaucoup de mal avec le garçon et c'est pourquoi les deux acolytes ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps pour partir. Octavia déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke et Lincoln lui fit un signe de la main et les voilà partis. Finn ne fit même pas attention aux amis de la blonde qui venaient de partir, il prit l'étudiante par la taille et lui fit:

"Que la fête commence princesse"

Clarke suivit les instructions d'un Finn survolté, il embrassait Clarke de toutes les manières possible empêchant cette dernière de conduire correctement. Après quelques minutes de route, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà vu cette grande demeure. Lexa ! Clarke demanda à Finn un peu paniquée :

« Chez qui se passe cette soirée Finn ?

_Gus, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. »

Clarke fit le lien. Gus devait être le grand frère dont Lexa lui avait parlé.

Clarke fut un peu mal à l'aise de venir chez Lexa de cette façon. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait la croiser. Mais elle l'espérait secrètement.

Traversant la porte d'entrée avec un Finn toujours survolté, Clarke découvrit une maison splendide, des haut plafonds, ornés de moulures, des tapis persans et des meubles de luxe. Clarke avait rarement vu une maison aussi belle. Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, elle découvrit un tout autre monde : des gobelets rouges recouvraient la table. Des dizaines de fûts de bière se chevauchaient sur les plans de travail. Le monde commença à affluer et les étudiants se bousculèrent pour attraper un gobelet. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, la blonde décida de prendre un verre et de s'éloigner de la foule. Elle fit stoppée par Finn, déjà éméché

« Ou vas-tu beauté ? »

Avant même que Clarke puisse lui répondre, trois garçons s'agrippèrent à Finn. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une autre direction et Finn se laissa faire, laissant Clarke derrière lui. Clarke se rendait vraiment compte qu'ils n'appartenaient réellement plus au même monde. La blonde continua son chemin et trouva un endroit calme près de la piscine, elle s'assit sur le bord et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. L'air du soir était doux et le bruit de la soirée était en sourdine. Des guirlandes de lumières accrochés aux arbres donnait une ambiance chaleureuse. Clarke adorait cette ambiance estivale que la Californie apportait. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Clarke appréciait le silence mais elle en voulait à Finn de l'avoir entraînée dans cette soirée pour être seule comme cela.

Soudain Clarke entendit quelqu'un sortir, elle n'en tenu pas compte et continua à rêvasser.

« Hey, que fait ma sauveuse assise ici toute seule ? »

Clarke, surprise, se retrouva et vit Lexa. Elle portait une combinaison short en tissu fluide et ses cheveux, lâchés, tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Sans plus attendre, la grande brune s'assit à côté de Clarke et trempa ses pieds à son tour. Elle avait dans ses mains une bouteille de vin et un verre. Elle reprit :

« Tu as trouvé mon endroit préféré, je pensais être seule, alors.. » _elle regarda le verre et haussa les épaules_

Clarke fit secouer son verre et lui sourit

« J'ai ce qu'il faut ! »

Lexa reprit :

« Alors, j'attends, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

_Finn, enfin mon petit ami, fait parti de l'équipe, ils ont remporté le match donc moi voici ici pour fêter ça ! _Dit-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué._

_Oui, je sais qui est Finn Clarke, vous fêtez ça ensemble à ce que je vois _Lexa taquinait Clarke et reprit_ pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de soirée qui te correspond.

_C'est vrai que ambiance bière pong et stade de foot c'est pas trop mon truc.. Je préfère le genre de soirée bar et bouteilles de vin ! _Rit-elle_

 ___ Je vois _fit Lexa;_ alors j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

Clarke tendit son verre et Lexa le rempli à ras bord.

« Stoooop ! _s'écriât Clarke_ j'en ai pour la soirée avec ce que tu viens de me servir !

_Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut mademoiselle Griffin. »

Clarke et Lexa restèrent assises ici un très long moment. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elles se sentaient bien ici, seules. Clarke ne pensait plus a Finn et aux examens et Lexa oubliait la pression de la campagne de son père et tous les espoirs que ses parents avaient placé en elle.

Lorsque la bouteille fut finie Clarke et Lexa étaient toutes les deux légèrement éméchées. Elles continuèrent leur conversation et Lexa vint tout naturellement déposer sa tête sur les cuisses de Clarke. La blonde la laissa faire, elle aimait sentir la présence de Lexa contre sa peau.

« Je me sens bien, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue »

Lexa sourit à pleine dents, une étincelle dans le regard, elle était touchée par les mots de Clarke. Pour rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins solennelle , Lexa se leva et regarda Clarke.

« Tu viens te baigner ? » dit-elle amusée.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et rit :

« Non ! Tu es dingue je ne vais pas me baigner comme ça, là, maintenant.

_Tant pis pour toi »

Sans que Clarke ne puisse rien dire Lexa était déjà dans l'eau et avait, au passage, éclaboussée la jolie blonde.

« _Lexa ! » _s'esclaffa Clarke_

La grande brune était plus qu'à l'aise dans l'eau, elle fit quelques longueurs et se dirigea vers Clarke, toujours assise sur le bord. Lexa s'approcha de cette dernière et tenta de la convaincre en lui tendant la main.

« Allez viens, fais moi confiance ! »

Le regard de Clarke s'illumina et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Clarke prit la main de Lexa et cette dernière la tira vers,Clarke se retrouva dans l'eau.

Une fois submergée par l'eau tiède. Clarke ressorti la tête de l'eau, elle chercha Lexa autour d'elle et mit du temps à la localiser. Cette dernière apparut dans le dos de Clarke qui sursauta. Les deux jeunes filles rirent quelques instants puis Clarke vit Lexa, les cheveux plaquaient contre le crâne, des gouttes coulaient sur son visage, Clarke la trouvait vraiment désirable. Le désir grandissant en elles, Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et en un quart de seconde, la rigolade s'était transformée en tension charnelle. Les yeux verts de Lexa rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Clarke, instinctivement, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, dirigées par leurs désirs commun de sentir l'autre au plus près. La chaleur que dégageait la piscine formait des vagues de vapeur qui s'échappaient de la peau des deux jeunes femmes. Lexa sortit ses mains de l'eau et encadra le visage de Clarke, elle dégagea les cheveux de son visage et lui fit :

« Je me sens bien aussi Clarke.. »

Clarke rapprocha sa tête, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace malgré la musique en sourdine qui bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres et leur désir au plus haut lorsque quelqu'un fit interruption :

« Clarke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Finn était arrivée près de la piscine et trouva les deux jeunes filles très proche, trop proche. Il était agacé, et voir les personnes commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux fit monter sa colère à un nouveau niveau. Il avait cherché Clarke depuis un petit moment. Le jeune homme fulmina quelques instants, il devenait rouge de couleur, l'alcool n'aidait pas beaucoup sa cause.

Lexa regagna le bord la piscine et se hissa sur le sol, elle n'eût pas le temps de se relever qu'elle sentit une main la saisir par les cheveux. Finn avait cédé à la rage, il avait empoigné Lexa par les cheveux et avait claqué la tête de cette dernière contre le sol. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Clarke qui était en train de remonter sur le bord de la piscine. Il s'empara du bras de Clarke et la traîna sur quelques mètres.

Clarke s'époumona mais rien n'y fit. Finn était dans une rage monstre, qui avait été sûrement amplifiée par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Les quelques secondes où Clarke se fit traîner sur le sol parurent durer une éternité. Elle finit enfin par se liberer de Finn et se retourna pour voir Lexa. Mais le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il lui tira le bras, ce qui la fit se retourner. Et il commença à crier :

« Comment oses-tu faire ça et sous mon nez en plus. Tu te dis être irréprochable mais tu n'es qu'une traînée et avec cette sale lesbienne en plus.. »

Finn n'eût pas le temps de déballer plus sa haine. Lexa, qui avait reprit ses esprits s'était jetée sur lui. Elle lui planta son poing dans le visage ce qui la fit grimacer, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt refit surface et sa tête tourna. Finn en profita pour reprendre l'avantage sur la grande brune. Il lui plaqua les épaules contre le sol et prépara son poing pour pouvoir l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Clarke regarda la scène, elle avait beau essayer de les séparer rien n'y faisait. Soudain des bras s'ajoutèrent à la bagarre. Gustus avait vu l'attroupement devant la piscine et s'était empressé de venir voir ce qu'il en était. Il prit rapidement les choses en mains. Il fit signe à deux garçons de l'équipe de soulevait Finn et Gustus s'occupa de Lexa. Il s'accroupit et vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur. Gustus avait beau être très gentil, on ne touchait pas à sa sœur. Il se releva et quelques personnes se mirent au chevet de la brune, puis, il pointa du doigt l'agresseur de sa sœur.

« Dégage d'ici, tout de suite. »

Finn avait bien comprit qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec Gustus. Clarke n'avait qu'une envie, rester au chevet de Lexa mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Finn rentrer seul. Elle lança un regard à Lexa qui était trop entouré pour pouvoir le sentir. Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie et rejoignit Finn. Les deux ne s'échangèrent pas un mot et monta dans la voiture. Finn l'imita et la jeep prit la route de l'appartement de ce dernier. Clarke ne tourna même pas le visage vers son passager. Pas seulement parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir cela mais surtout parce qu'il la dégoûtait et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de l'étriper. A quelques kilomètres de l'arrivée Finn ouvrit la bouche mais il le regretta vite :

« Tu me dégoûtes, comment.. »

S'en était trop. Clarke stoppa la voiture brutalement et sans regarder Finn elle lui fit :

« Descend _le jeune homme ne cilla pas, Clarke reprit_ ; dégage Finn, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Le jeune homme parût surpris par le ton froid de Clarke, il finit par s'exécuter. Clarke démarra sans même regarder dans son rétroviseur. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Des sanglots se firent entendre, Clarke eût beaucoup de mal à respirer, elle sentait vidée, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus de couler. La jeune femme s'en voulait tellement. Elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lexa, non, elle s'en voulait d'être partie comme ça. Certes Lexa était bien entourée mais qu'est ce qui avait prit à Clarke de s'évaporer comme cela. Elle se sentait stupide et voulait absolument savoir si Lexa allait bien. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une minute pour reprendre contenance, le besoin de voir Lexa avait reprit le dessus. Elle fit demi tour sur la grande avenue qui était déserte. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin. Elle roula le plus vite possible et arriva rapidement devant la maison de Lexa. Une fois garée, la jeune étudiante commença à hésiter. Elle n'avait peut-être rien à faire ici, après tout, tout cela était de sa faute. Avant même de s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva sur le perron. Son poing n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la grande porte en bois. Clarke hésita encore quelques instants mais encore une fois son envie de voir Lexa gagna le duel contre sa raison. Elle vit rapidement Gustus sur le pas de la porte. L'ambiance de la soirée s'était clairement calmée et il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde.

« Lexa ne veut pas te voir » fit simplement Gustus en refermant la porte. Clarke l'arrêta avec son pied, rassemblant son courage, elle répondit :

« Je dois la voir, laisse moi entrer s'il te plait. »

Gustus ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, il avait dû voir toute la détresse dans le regard de Clarke. Il se décala pour la laisser entrer :

«Tu ne lui fais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mal, tu es finie ma petite »

 _« C'est déjà fait »_ la blonde se fit à elle-même. Gustus lui indiqua où se trouver la chambre de Lexa.

La blonde monta les imposants escaliers et trouva une porte à sa gauche comme l'avait indiqué le frère de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir ami(e)s lecteur(rice)s,_**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Bon retour de l'épisode demain soir.. Je sens que ça va être encore trop d'émotions et qu'on va encore être énervé (ceux qui ont su pour le spoiler me comprendront)**

 **Je reviens donc ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira..**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review et à suivre la fiction. Ca me touche toujours autant d'avoir des retours sur mon travail.**

 **Excusez moi si fautes il y a !**

 **Enjoy !**

Clarke toqua à la porte mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Clarke pensa que Lexa ne voulait pas de visites et qu'elle préférai être seule. Elle entra tout de même, elle entendit rapidement le bruit de la douche et elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Lexa ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait ici. Le bruit de la douche disparu, Clarke se mit de dos à la porte qui menait à la salle de bain histoire d'éviter toute situation gênante.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa sortit de la douche, enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers le miroir. Son mal de tête s'était apaisé mais il était toujours là. Elle effleura la blessure que le choc contre le sol avait créé sur son arcade. Elle grimaça. Ca faisait un mal de chien. Elle regarda ensuite ce que Finn avait laissé comme trace de son passage sur son corps. Elle dénuda ses épaules et sur l'une d'entre elles se trouvaient un énorme bleu. Celui là allait la faire souffrir pendant un petit moment. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain pour se soigner avec la trousse de secours qu'elle avait sortie de la pharmacie familiale, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé son portable sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Elle le prit et avant de le glisser dans sa poche elle le contempla quelques instants. Elle attendait des nouvelles de Clarke, elle avait besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. La grande brune ne l'avait même pas vu partir et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était partie avec Finn après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle s'inquiétait.. vraiment. Elle envisagea d'aller chez Clarke lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière en entrant dans sa chambre.

Lexa se retrouva face à Clarke qui était dos à elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Clarke releva les yeux, elle n'avait pas entendu la brune arriver. Lexa encadra le visage de Clarke avec ses mains abîmées et l'observa méticuleusement pour voir si Finn lui avait fait du mal. Clarke se laisse faire et eut l'occasion de constater à son tour ce que Finn avait engendré pendant sa crise de rage. La gorge de la blonde se serra, des contusions autour de son arcade, les mains abîmées. La culpabilité envahit Clarke et cette dernière s'effondra.

 _« Je suis tellement désolée Lexa, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.. Pardon. Je savais qu'il était là je n'aurais jamais dû. » Elle était maintenant accroupie devant Lexa._

La brune s'agenouilla auprès de Clarke et lui releva le menton.

« _Je vais bien Clarke._ » Une douleur dans l'épaule empêcha Lexa de continuer sa phrase. Elle se releva en se tenant l'épaule.

Clarke reprit ses esprits, Lexa était clairement blessée et le moins que la blonde pouvait faire était de soigner sa guerrière. Elle se leva et indiqua le lit à Lexa.

« _Assis-toi, je vais passer de la crème sur ton épaule et poser un pansement sur cette plaie qui ne me semble pas très jolie._ »

La grande blessée s'exécuta et s'assit sur son lit. Clarke utilisa la trousse de secours pour tout de suite désinfecter la plaie et appliqua des strips pour rapprocher les deux bords de la blessures et l'aider à se refermer. Elle regarda ensuite Lexa comme pour demander l'autorisation de dénuder son épaule. Lexa acquiesça et fit glisser son peignoir pour faire apparaître l'épaule concernée. En la manipulant, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle devait être luxée. Elle proposa à Lexa de mordre un tissus et en quelques instants l'épaule était remise en place. Il y avait clairement des avantages à avoir été baignée dans la médecine depuis son enfance.

Clarke finit les soins de Lexa. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé et un silence commençait à peser depuis quelques minutes. Lexa prit les devants, toujours inquiète pour la jolie blonde elle lui fit :

 _« Il ne t'a pas touché de nouveau hein ?_

 __Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il n'a pas recommencé_

 __Si je m'en fais Clarke, tu n'as donc pas vu de quoi il était capable ?_

 __Je sais, il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher._

 __Me toucher ? Clarke ! Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il m'a fait mais de ce qu'il t'a fait à toi. Il t'a blessé, traînée au sol et insultée. Tu ne peux pas accepter un truc pareil. Et je refuses de voir une fille merveilleuse comme toi se gâcher avec quelqu'un comme ça._

 __Il n'avait jamais fait un truc pareil, je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité. Mais c'est compliqué Lexa. On est ensemble depuis 4 ans._

 __Et ?_ _Lexa commençait à s'agacer de voir Clarke penser qu'elle ne mérite pas mieux que cela_ ; _Qu'est ce que tu attends Clarke ? D'avoir les marques que j'ai ? Ouvre les yeux Clarke, ne vois-tu pas que tu mérites le meilleur, que tu es spéciale._

Face aux propos de Lexa, Clarke se mit de nouveau à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était ébahie par la vision que Lexa avait d'elle. Elle se sentait réellement spéciale à travers les yeux de la brune.

« _Si j'avais su que je ne t'apporterai rien de bon je ne serais pas venue ce soir. J'aurais aimé rester avec toi. J'ai pensé à ce qu'il t'avait fait tout le long de la route. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le regarder dans les yeux tellement il m'a déçue et tellement j'avais peur de n'avoir qu'une envie : lui mettre mon poing dans le visage, comme il a tenté de faire avant que Gustus intervienne. »_

Lexa sourit :

« _Oh j'aurais payé très cher pour voir ce que Mlle Griffin a dans les bras »_

Clarke s'esclaffa malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Lexa les balaya d'un revers de main. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient encore rapprochées instinctivement. Clarke décida que c'était le moment de partir. Il y avait eu bien trop d'émotion pour ce soir.

 _« Je vais y aller.. tu dois te reposer Lexa.. »_

Lexa se leva à son tour et barra la route à la blonde, elle la questionna du regard puis reprit :

 _« Et ou as-tu l'intention d'aller ?_

 __et bien chez moi Lexa._

 __Tu as bu Clarke, tu ne mettras pas un pied dehors._

 __Mais j'ai déjà conduit tout à l'heure_

 __Oui et c'était totalement irresponsable de ta part. Cette fois tu ne prendra même pas le risque puisque tu restes dormir ici._

 __J'ai déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui Lexa, je devrais vraiment te laisser._

Clarke contourna Lexa et passa la porte. Un bras la retint dans la chambre. Lexa l'air inquiet et triste lui fit :

 _« Reste.. S'il te plaît »_

Cela eût l'effet d'une bombe sur Clarke. La brune voulait réellement garder Clarke avec elle, elle voulait l'avoir à ses côtés. La blonde n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement, elle décida alors de rester.. Elle se retourna et gratifia Lexa un léger sourire.

La brune se retourna, ouvrit son dressing et en sortit une serviette de bain, un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama..

 _« Tu mérites une douche je pense.. Tu dois être gelée. Je t'ai mit un pyjama. Prends ton temps.. »_

Clarke se dirigea vers la salle de bain et avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, la blonde se retourna et fit à Lexa :

 _« Merci.. Merci pour ce soir, tu sais, de m'avoir défendu.. »_

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire et Clarke disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. La brune en profita pour descendre et prévenir Gustus de la présence de Clarke pour la nuit.

Clarke profita pleinement de la douche chaude, elle lui permit de se détendre et de se vider la tête. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la serviette après une dizaine de minutes sous la douche. Elle enfila vite le pyjama que Lexa lui avait prêté. C'était un short tout simple et un t-shirt avec le slogan « GO WOODS » écrit dessus. Clarke se regarda dans le miroir et rit à la vue de ce T-shirt de campagne. La politique avait même envahi le dressing de la jolie brune. Clarke respira avant de faire son entrée dans la chambre. Elle parcourut la salle du regard mais ne vit pas de Lexa. Clarke décida donc de parcourir les ouvrages qui se trouvaient sur la bibliothèque à côté de la porte. En se rapprochant de la porte entre ouverte, Clarke entendit des voix en bas de l'escalier.

 _« Ca ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ? Costia, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?_

 __Je t'interdis de parle de Costia, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Clarke. Lexa semblait énervée par les propos de son frère._

 __Je t'aurais prévenue, si les parents viennent à l'apprendre, ils ne te laisseront pas refaire les même erreurs. Tout le monde t'a vu ce soir et les gens parlent Lexa. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ces filles._

 __Encore une fois Clarke n'a rien à voir avec Costia. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ? La laisser se faire traiter de cette manière ?_

 __C'est son problème. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi._

 __Je vais bien Gus, je tiens à Clarke je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'intervenir. Elle est spéciale Gus.._

 __Fais attention à toi alors.._

Lexa prit Gus dans ses bras, elle savait que son frère ne faisait que s'inquièter pour sa sœur et c'était légitime au vu des événements passés.

Entendant la conversation se terminer, Clarke retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et fit mine d'observer les différentes couvertures de magazines accrochés sur les murs de chaque côté de la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard Lexa entra dans la chambre avec un reste de vin et deux verres à pieds, elle les agita et regarda Clarke avec un air malicieux :

 _« Il faut soigner le mal par le mal Clarke »_

Le sourire de Lexa était communicatif et Clarke l'arbora à son tour. Puis elles rirent pendant quelques secondes. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé en cuir placé à côté du lit et commencèrent une longue conversation sur leurs vies respective. Clarke en apprit plus sur les parents de Lexa et la campagne qui leur tient tant à cœur. Lexa parle de Roan et à quel point elle était attachée à ce dernier, elle partagea des histoires sur les 400 coups qu'ils avaient pu faire étant plus jeunes. Quant à Clarke, elle raconta à Lexa que les relations avec sa mère était devenue compliqué à la mort de son père il y a quelques années de cela. Elle se confia sur le fait qu'Abby, la mère de Clarke l'avait « obligée » à poursuivre des études de médecine et à quel point cette dernier ne supportait pas de voir Clarke « perdre son temps » avec la peinture. Clarke parla de son père qui, lui, l'avait toujours supportée dans son activité extrascolaire. Clarke aurait aimé se confier un peu plus sur le décès de son père mais elle ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance avec ses histoires tristes.

Le soleil se levait presque et les deux étudiantes étaient éreintées. Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se retourna et vit Clarke s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle pouffa de rire et fit à Clarke :

 _« Le canapé, vraiment ? Tu crois que je vais vraiment te laisser dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il y a de la place pour trois personnes dans mon lit ? »_

Clarke sembla toute penaude et fixait le canapé, puis, elle leva la tête et s'avança vers le lit.

 _« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer »_

Lexa leva les yeux aux ciels et laissa échapper un rire.

Clarke et Lexa se glissèrent dans le lit, elles se positionnèrent face à face et malgré toute la place disponible dans le lit elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. La proximité de leurs visages ne les mettaient pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, elles restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder sans ressentir le besoin de combler le silence.

Puis Clarke brisa le silence tout en gardant son regard dans celui de la jolie brune :

 _« Merci.. tu sais, pour ce soir_

 __Si c'était à refaire je le referai sans hésitations, sauf que cette fois j'opterai pour une armure, parce que les bleus ne me vont vraiment pas au teint »_

Clarke ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, elle rit aux éclats, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Lexa glissa sa main sous l'oreiller de la blonde pour y récupérer sa main. Elle la saisit, et l'amena à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Clarke sourit de plus belle et prit soin de laisser sa main dans celle de Lexa. Après quelques minutes à caresser le dos de la main de la brune, Clarke succomba au sommeil. Lexa était émerveillée devant la beauté en repos de Clarke.

 _« Qu'est ce que tu me fais Clarke.. » murmura Lexa._

Puis elle succomba à son tour au sommeil, la main de Clarke serrée contre elle.

Lexa se réveilla au premiers rayons du soleil, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle grogna et tenta d'amener sa main à sa tête mais elle réalisa ensuite que cette dernière était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Clarke. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se rappela la soirée d'hier, à quel point elle avait mal commencé pour ensuite se terminer avec Clarke auprès d'elle. Sa douleur s'évanouit quelques instants. La brune se rallongea face à la blonde, elle la regarda pendant quelques instants, elle observa ses traits, la sérénité qui se dégageait de son visage. Clarke devait se sentir mieux et Lexa en était rassurée. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa bouche qui bougeait légèrement, elle repéra le petit grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre de la jolie blonde. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, bien sûr, mais c'était la première qu'elle remarquait la façon dont il bougeait en harmonie avec ses lèvres. Ce petit détail finissait à merveille le visage de la jeune fille. Lexa pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi délicat sur une personne aussi forte.

Lexa fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Gus :

 _« Laisse la dormir, elle a eu une nuit difficile_

_ _Peu importe, elle doit se préparer, ce n'est pas mon problème si elle décide de se saouler la veille d'un meeting politique »_

« _Merde ma mère_ » pensa Lexa. Elle lâcha avec regret la main de Clarke et se leva du lit. Elle avait totalement perdu toute notion du temps. Elle pensait que ses parents ne rentraient que le lendemain. Un meeting était prévue pour ce midi, cela n'enchantait pas Lexa mais elle se devait d'y assister. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prévenir Clarke, madame Woods entra dans la chambre. Elle vit Lexa en pyjama et avant que la brune puisse ouvrir la bouche Madame Woods dirigea son regard vers le lit, vers Clarke, toujours endormie. Ses yeux s'emplirent de colère.

« _Comment oses-tu refaire une chose pareille. Je pensais que toutes ses bêtises étaient terminées Mademoiselle. Tu l'as trouvé ou celle la ? »_

La mère de Lexa constata ensuite les blessures sur le visage de Lexa.

 _« Tu t'es encore battue? »_

Au son de la voix de madame Woods, Clarke émergea. Elle vit tout d'abord Lexa, debout au bout du lit, elle suivit alors son regard et vit Madame Woods, les bras croisées sur le pas de la porte. Clarke n'eût pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Lexa vit Clarke mal à l'aise.

 _« Ne parle pas d'elle de cette manière, attendez moi en bas, je serai là dans quelques instants. »_

Madame Woods n'accorda pas un seul regard à Clarke et sortit de la chambre. Le regard de Lexa changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se vidèrent, Clarke n'avait encore jamais vu les yeux de Lexa s'assombrirent de cette façon.

 _« Tu devrais t'habiller Clarke, je dois être partie dans quelques minutes »_

Clarke fut surprise par le ton que Lexa avait employé pour s'adresser à elle.

 _« Qu'est ce que c'était que cela Lexa, pourquoi ta mère agit comme cela? »_

Clarke pointa la porte qu'avait emprunté Madame Woods il y a quelques instants.

 __Eleonore Woods, ma merveilleuse et aimante génitrice. Tu dois y aller Clarke, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde »_

Clarke était un peu perdue, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Lexa agissait de cette manière. Mais elle comprit assez vite qu'elle était en trop. Comment Lexa avait-elle pu passer de la fille douce et attentionnée d'hier soir à ce visage froid ce matin ? Clarke se sentit blessée. Lexa était déjà en train de se changer dans la salle de bain. La blonde décida donc d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille et attendit Lexa assise sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Si Clarke ne redoutait pas autant de retomber sur Madame Woods, elle serait déjà partie.

Dans la salle de bain, Lexa regrettait déjà ses propos. Elle détestait être comme ça, elle détestait l'effet que sa mère avait sur elle mais c'était la meilleure façon de protéger Clarke, de la protéger des agissements de ses parents. La brune pensait que peut-être il ne fallait pas tenter le diable avec Clarke, peut-être qu'il fallait que cela cesse ici. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirai à oublier la blonde car cette dernière avait déjà pas mal envahi les pensées de la jeune étudiante.

Une fois prête, Lexa sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle vit Clarke, le regard dans le vide. Son cœur se serra, elle n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille ainsi.

A l'entrée de Lexa, Clarke se tira de ses pensées et regarda la brune. Elle était resplendissante. Elle portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une paire d'escarpin vernis noir. Elle avait opté pour un chemisier en mousseline tout simple pour le haut et une veste de tailleur. Ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur son épaule droite.

Lexa s'avança ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Clarke ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le message. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans avoir eu le temps de franchir la porte, Lexa prit le poignet de Clarke.

 _« Désolée Clarke. »_

Cette dernière, agacée par le comportement changeant de Lexa retira violemment son poignet de son emprise.

 _« Ca va »_

Clarke entama ensuite le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par Lexa, attristée. Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la maison sans rencontrer personne. Une fois dehors, Clarke monta dans sa voiture. Elle ouvrit sa vitre et regarda Lexa, hébétée.

 _« _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive Lexa, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu agisses de cette façon ? J'aimerais quelques explications quand tu auras décider de redevenir la Lexa qui m'a regardé dormir ce matin. »_

Lexa tenta de s'excuser mais sa raison l'en empêcha :

 _« J'ai un devoir envers mon père, il m'a aidé lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui et maintenant je dois lui rendre la pareil. Je dois écouter ma raison et non mon cœur. »_

 _« Mon coeur »_ , c'est la seule partie de la phrase que Clarke retint. Ce que Lexa ressentait pour elle venait de son cœur. Cette déduction ravi la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle analysa réellement les propos de la brune, Clarke fut attristée.

Clarke remonta sa fenêtre sans accorder un regard à Lexa. Elle reprit la route et conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Une boule lui serra la gorge, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la boule qui avait apparue hier lorsque Clarke était avec Finn, non, c'était une boule d'angoisse. L'angoisse que Lexa ne s'ouvre plus jamais à elle et qu'elles ne revivent plus des soirées comme la fin de soirée de la veille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Clarke se trouvait ridicule de se mettre dans un tel état pour une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu mais Clarke, elle, ne pouvait faire autrement que de succomber à ce que son cœur lui dictait. La blonde se demandait qui était cette Costia dont elle avait entendu parler et qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour faire réagir tous les proches de Lexa de cette manière. Et qu'est ce que Madame Woods avait sous entendu avec son « tu l'as trouvée où cella la »..

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Clarke entra dans la chambre de sa colocataire, elle était sortie avec Lincoln hier et apparemment elle devait avoir veiller très tard pour ne pas être levée à cette heure ci. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit Octavia et Lincoln endormi l'un contre l'autre. Elle referma discrètement la porte et sourit. Les deux tourtereaux étaient vraiment adorables ensemble. Elle pensa qu'ils s'étaient réellement trouvés tous les deux.

Finalement, Clarke se dirigea vers son lit, il était 12h30 mais Clarke avait clairement besoin de rattraper toutes ses heures de sommeil.. Cependant elle mit longtemps avant de se rendormir car elle avait pensé à tout ce qui l'attendait ses prochains jours. Finn, ses examens et bien sûr Lexa.. Elle refusait de rester sur cette matinée désastreuse.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les Clexa !

Alors je n'ai aucune excuses pour le retard, je n'ai pas été chez moi pendant 1 mois, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant 1 semaine en rentrant chez moi..

Donc me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à l'écrire car c'est un chapitre transitoire donc ce n'est pas les mieux à écrire.

Sur ceux, profitez bien et encore désolée pour le retard. Hésitez pas à favoriser, follow ou commenter !

Ps : je voulais vous demander si ça vous plairez si j'ajoutais des titres de musiques pour certains moments afin que vous soyez dans l'ambiance de la scène ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

« Clarke » fit une petite voix.

La blonde refit surface et ouvrit les yeux.

« O ? Salut, il y a un problème ? »

La brune sourit et fit non de la tête, elle regarda par la fenêtre comme pour inviter Clarke à faire de même.

«Oh non, quelle heure est-il ? J'ai quand même pas dormi toute la journée ?

_J'en ai bien peur, apparemment tu avais vraiment besoin de dormir, je suis rentrée plusieurs fois dans ta chambre avec ma délicatesse légendaire et tu n'as pas bouger d'un poil. Tu as une sale mine Clarkey »

La brune posa sa main sur celle de son amie, la questionnant silencieusement sur les raisons de son mal être apparent. Clarke se redressa dans le lit et et serra la main d'Octavia.

« De toute façon tu en entendra forcément parler à la fac alors je préfère que cela vienne de moi, c'est à propos d'hier soir »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Octavia se jète de l'autre côté vide du lit, elle s'assit en tailleur toute ouïe face à une Clarke un peu gênée.

La blonde commença son récit, elle décida de n'épargner aucun détails à la brune, du rapprochement dans la piscine au réveil de ce matin en passant par le crise de rage de Finn et le comportement de Lexa à l'arrivée de sa mère elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le visage d'Octavia s'était fermé lorsque Clarke raconta la façon dont Finn avait traité les deux filles.

Une fois les péripéties contée, Octavia passa sa main sur la joue de sa colocataire et la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Ceci explique donc cette petite mine »

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour, Octavia reprit :

« Ce Finn est un lâche, doublé d'une petite merde. Désolée Clarke, je sais qu'il a partagé ta vie pendant un moment mais ce n'est sûrement plus le même garçon que tu as rencontré il y a quatre ans. Il faut réellement que tu arrêtes tout cela. Pour ce qui est de Lexa, je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin avec elle avant de l'avoir rencontrée et de l'avoir validée, tu parais avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir les personnes qui partagent ton lit »

Clarke rit au propos d'Octavia, toujours dans la délicatesse.

« Plus sérieusement Clarke, il y a de bonnes choses dans ce que tu me racontes. Tu ressens clairement quelque chose pour Lexa. Au vu de ce que tu me dis c'est son cas aussi. Pour ce qui est de son comportement de ce matin, même si elle t'a blessé, elle n'a sûrement pas su comment gérer les choses avec sa mère. Tu sais, les gens adoptent parfois des attitudes étranges lorsqu'ils ont peur de ce que leurs proches pourraient penser. Je pense qu'elle se sent redevable envers ses parents et peut-être que cela a un rapport avec cette Costia. Je pense que vous devriez simplement en parler. Il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une belle histoire pour des non dits.

Mais avant tout ma petite, va falloir que tu règles un problème »

Clarke sourit face aux propos rassurant de sa colocataire, s'en suit un regard interrogateur, de quel problème parlait-elle ? Octavia leva les yeux face à l'incompréhension de la blonde.

« FINN ! »

Clarke acquiesça, même si pour elle la soirée d'hier avait déclarer la fin de leur histoire, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de Finn et elle voulait mettre les choses au clair. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait regarder le garçon dans les yeux après son comportement impardonnable de la veille.

Clarke étreignit Octavia, elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir rencontré une personne comme elle, sans Raven, les choses étaient difficiles mais Octavia avait été d'une très grande aide.

Clarke passa le reste de sa journée à réviser ses examens. Elle essaya en vain de chasser Lexa de ses pensées mais cela s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Lexa avait passé un après midi difficile, ce repas de campagne n'avait plus de fin. En plus d'être énervée contre elle même pour son comportement stupide de ce matin avec Clarke, elle avait dû faire face à un mal de tête provoqué par son coup à la tête de la veille mais aussi à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré. Elle avait fait bonne figure durant tout le repas et une bonne partie de l'après midi pour faire plaisir à son père. Malgré tout les événements et la forte absence de son père, Lexa avait une relation très fusionnel avec celui ci depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait essayé, depuis les événements avec Costia, de se rattraper le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le rendre à nouveau fière d'elle. Contrairement à Madame Woods, son père semblait lui avoir pardonné.

Lexa rassembla une dernière fois ses forces pour saluer toutes les personnes présentes, elle était fatigué et avait son quota de présence obligatoire. Une fois les au revoir prononcé, elle se dirigea vers ses parents. Le père de Lexa la prit dans les bras et lui murmura à l'oreille « Merci pour ta présence, va te reposer maintenant ma chérie. ». Lexa sourit, elle adorait lorsque son père lui parlait de cette manière. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui lui gratifia un simple hochement de tête. Lexa entama son chemin vers la sortie, elle se dirigea vers le voiturier et lui tendit le ticket avec le numéro de sa voiture. Le temps que ce dernier aille chercher son SUV, cette dernière pensa à Clarke, ça avait été d'ailleurs, une pensée répétitive toute l'après midi.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi de cette manière, mais c'était une façon de protéger Clarke. Lexa avait déjà vu de quoi sa mère était capable lorsqu'elle voulait sortir quelqu'un de la vie de sa fille. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour oublier la jolie blonde. Lexa l'avait dans la peau, bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

Le voiturier sortit Lexa de ses pensées et lui tendit les clés, elle le remercia et celui ci ne manqua pas de lui glisser un papier avec son numéro de téléphone. Lexa sourit, un peu mal à l'aise elle ne releva pas et monta dans sa voiture. Elle prit la route et fut vite arrivée chez elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle prit quelques instant pour regarder son lit, ce matin elle y était allongée paisiblement avec Clarke, main dans la main, presque seules au monde à cet instant. Des choses s'étaient déroulées depuis ce matin mais le lit lui, conservait l'empreinte de leur passage. Par reflex, la grande brune prit son portable, elle regarda l'écran et à part quelques notifications diverses et variées, aucun message de Clarke. Cela se comprenait parfaitement, Lexa avait été la définition même de désagréable ce matin. Lexa écrit un message :

[J'ai sacrément merdé ce matin avec C, j'aurai grand besoin de tes conseils de fille. Tu m'accompagnes quelque part ce soir King R?]

Lexa sourit au mot King, lorsqu'ils étaient petits Lexa voulait toujours tout diriger et Roan la laissait faire et l'avait surnommé Commander, en échange, Lexa avait décidé de désigner Roi, en précisant évidemment que le Commander était au dessus du roi !

La réponse de son meilleur ami ne se fit pas attendre :

[Oui Commander, on pourrait inviter bouteille de vin ce soir au Buse, non ? Il paraît que c'est quelqu'un de très compatissant ;)]

Lexa sourit et renvoya un message en définissant l'heure du rendez vous. Elle gagna ensuite son lit pour se reposer un peu avant ce soir.

Arrivée au Buse, Lexa retrouva son meilleur ami devant l'entrée. Roan, en voyant le visage abîmé de Lexa, serra la mâchoire. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui fit :

« Ok soit Clarke a de drôles de goût, soit je vais devoir réduire en miettes la personne qui a fait cela »

Lexa sourit.

« Ca va Roan, ne t'inquiète pas, à côté de ce que lui ai mit, ça c'est une égratignure » Dit la jolie brune essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

Roan acquiesça à contre cœur et passa le bras sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, ils se dirigèrent alors à une table et commandèrent leur bouteille de vin.

Lexa résuma la situation et Roan n'en perdait pas une miette. A la fin du discours de la brunette Roan sourit et lui fit :

« Tu dois vraiment arrêter cela Lexi-Lex

_As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? C'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire. »

Roan rit et reprit :

« Je voulais dire, arrêtes ce comportement, cette manière que tu as de te renfermer sur toi même pour ne pas laisser les gens entrer sous prétexte de les protéger.

_Oui mais j'ai vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que je me suis ouverte à quelqu'un.. Costia, ça te dit quelque chose ?

_Costia, c'était différent dès le départ, tu savais que cela allait être compliqué, très compliqué. Mais ce n'est pas aussi ça tomber amoureux ? Il faut savoir prendre le risque de souffrir. Costia a joué avec ton cœur pour mieux te le briser, elle était mauvaise et peu équilibrée. Clarke n'a pas les problèmes que Costia a pu avoir.

_Ça ne règle pas le problème « Parents Woods ».

Lexa avala un gorgée de vin et Roan reprit, un peu agacé.

« Sérieusement Lexa ? Ne joues pas la carte des parents. Si ils t'aiment vraiment, ils l'accepteront. Et si ce n'est pas le cas tu m'as moi et ton frère. Mais je suis presque persuadé que ton père serait compréhensif si tu lui présentait Clarke. Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de solution pour que cela passe, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps.. qui sait ! Sinon il te reste la solution de m'épouser pour que tout le monde soit satisfait »

Lexa rit aux éclats aux dernières paroles de Roan et pose sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami, sans qui, elle serait perdue. Au même instant, elle sentit des yeux se poser sur elle, elle regarda d'où le regard venait et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Finn à quelques tables de la sienne accompagné de plusieurs sportifs et quelques filles qui ont toutes l'air plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Les yeux de Finn se posèrent sur les mains de Roan et Lexa, toujours l'une sur l'autre. Lexa retira sa main comme ci elle avait été prise sur le fait d'une mauvaise action, puis elle se tendit. Roan remarqua immédiatement le comportement étrange de Lexa et se retourna, il vit le garçon et put en conclure que cela devait être le fameux Finn. Il portait une légère empreinte de la soirée d'hier sur le visage.

« C'est le fameux Finn ? Fit Roan

_En chair et en os, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là. Si il y a bien quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de croiser aujourd'hui c'était cette idiot. »

Roan intercepta le regard de Lexa et lui fit :

« On a qu'à y aller Lexa, parce que je ne veux pas être tenté de lui foutre une raclée. »

Lexa gratifia Roan d'un regard reconnaissant et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de près par son garde du corps. En passant de la table de Finn, Lexa garda la tête haute quant à Roan, il prit la peine de donner un coup dans la chaise de Finn. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'attaque mais il ne fit rien en voyant la carrure de Roan.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Lexa..

Clarke avait passé toute la semaine a se concentrer sur ses révisions, ses examens n'ont jamais été aussi proches, ils commancaient le lundi suivant. Clarke était stressé mais avait hâte d'en finir avec cela. S'en suivrait les vacances de Noël et cela lui permettrait de se détendre un peu et de passer de bons moments avec sa mère et de revoir enfin Raven, qui lui manquait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Clarke, malgré ses révisions, avait passer beaucoup de temps à penser à Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas envoyé de messages, ni adressé la parole depuis le dimanche précédent.

Nous étions vendredi et Clarke avait donné rendez vous ce soir à Finn pour pouvoir s'expliquer. Il était grand temps que tout cela se termine. Clarke était un peu angoissée mais elle savait qu'elle se sentirai délivrée lorsque cela serait fait. Elle lui avait dit de la rejoindre à son appartement, Octavia ne rentrait pas après les cours, elle se rendait directement chez Lincoln puis à une énième soirée organisée par l'université.

En fin d'après midi, Clarke accueuilli Finn à l'heure prévue. Tout d'abord genée par la situation, elle proposa à Finn de s'installer dans le canapé. Clarke prit son courage à deux mains et entama la conversation :

« Finn, il est grand temps d'en finir, je veux dire nous deux. On ne ressort plus rien de bon de cette relation. On a grandi et prit des chemins différents. Nous sommes devenu différents Finn, bien trop différents.

_Tu fais ça pour cette pauvre fille de l'autre soir ? »

Clarke fut agacée par la réaction de Finn, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait que depuis quelques mois rien n'était plus pareil. Face au silence de Clarke, il reprit :

« Parce que si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas toute seule dans la file d'attente pour se faire Lexa Woods, je l'ai vu fricoter avec une armoire à glace l'autre soir au Buse. »

Clarke se sentit tout d'un coup mal, de quoi parlait-il ? La blonde eu un pincement au cœur face au dire du jeune homme. Clarke ne perdit pas la face, Finn cherchait à la faire sortir de ses gongs.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Lexa, si tu étais un peu moins obnubilé par ta propre personne, tu aurais remarqué que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour moi. Cependant il est vrai que ton comportement de samedi dernier n'a rien arrangé à tout ça. Cela m'a fait un électrochoc, je ne te reconnais plus et je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de ce garçon qui a frappé des femmes.

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber Clarke, tu es amoureuse de moi, je le sais. Ne laisse pas cette Lexa t'envahir l'esprit. Tu es juste un jeu pour elle, alors que moi je t'aime. »

Il s'était rapproché en disant sa dernière phrase et avait saisi le bras de la jeune femme. Il l'a regarda et resserra son emprise autour de son poignet. La douleur commença a augmenter et Clarke rassembla toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'emprise de Finn. Un flash de peur apparût dans ses yeux laissant vite la place au dégoût.

« Ne me touche pas Finn, c'est fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Va-t-en ! Tout de suite ! » argua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Finn lui lança un regard emplit de haine et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Clarke, recroquevillée sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Finn lui avait réellement fait peur.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, la tornade Octavia arriva à toute vitesse, elle rentra dans l'appartement et se retrouva face à Finn. Son regard chercha immédiatement celui de sa colocataire et très vite elle vit Clarke, en larmes, se tenant le poignet. Octavia retroussa ses lèvres, le visage emplit de haine.

« Dégage d'ici et ne reviens plus, je suis petite mais hargneuse »

Sur ces mots, Finn claqua la porte derrière lui et Octavia s'empressa de rejoindre son amie sur le canapé.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela faisait une semaine que Lexa n'avait pas eu ou donné de nouvelle à Clarke. Elle voulait revoir la jolie blonde, revoir ses grands yeux bleus, son visage parfait et ses cheveux dorés. Elle souhaitait réellement arranger les choses mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. C'était la semaine d'examen pour toutes les filières et Lexa voulait laisser Clarke durant ce temps pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur la réussite de ses examens.

A la sortie de la première journée d'examen, Lexa vit au loin Octavia, la filière économique et histoire partageaient quelques matières. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Clarke, elle décida donc d'abandonner ses amies et essaya de rattraper tant bien que mal Octavia. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur elle lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Octavia en se retournant, fut surprise de voir Lexa.

« Tiens une revenante, j'ai bien crû que tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre. »

Lexa rit à demi face aux sarcasmes de la petite brune.

« Je sais.. Comment va Clarke ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.. Comment se passe ses examens ?

_Je pense que tu pourrais lui demander toi-même » agacée, Octavia commença à accélérer le pas. Mais Lexa le retint par le bras.

« S'il te plait Octavia, je sais que j'ai merdé, j'ai essayé de trouver le courage de revenir vers elle mais je ne sais même pas si elle le veut »

Octavia fût touchée par le discours de Lexa, elle semblait réellement tenir à Clarke.

« Elle a rompu avec Finn la semaine dernière, ça a été difficile, il a été un sacré con avec elle. Je dirais que maintenant elle profite de son célibat. Mais je pense qu'elle voudrait de tes nouvelles Lexa. Parce que comme tu le dis, tu as merdé. Je l'emmène au feu de camps à la fin des examens mercredi soir. Je te dis ça comme ça »

Lexa sourit et gratifia Octavia d'un regard de remerciement. Lexa rejoint ensuite ses amies. Ayant en tête la soirée de mercredi soir.. Il faudra être patiente, il lui restait quelques examens à passer et le feu de camps était à elle.

Les examens étaient terminés ! Clarke et Octavia se sentaient libérées d'un poids. Cela faisait une semaine que Clarke avait rompu avec Finn et elle se sentait plutôt bien. Elle avait profité de son célibat pour se concentrer sur ses examens, elle était plutôt satisfaite puisqu'elle pensait avoir réussi la plupart d'entre eux.

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Lexa depuis un moment. Elle n'avait pas oubliés ce que Finn lui avait dit sur elle et une certaine « armoire à glace » au Buse. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse, Lexa ne lui devait rien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait décidé de mettre ses pensées et ses sentiments de côtés. Elle voulait se reconcentrer sur elle même et profiter.

D'ailleurs, elle avait décidé de commencer à profiter dès ce soir. Octavia lui avait proposé d'aller au feu de camps organisé par l'université pour fêter la fin des examens du semestre. Clarke était plutôt excitée, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de soirée et cela lui manquait, surtout qu'elle savait à quel point la petite brune qui lui servait de colocataire savait s'amuser.

En rentrant à l'appartement après son dernier examen, Clarke ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers sa chambre, par reflex, elle s'arrêta à la chambre d'Octavia, elle ouvrit la porte et fût plus que gênée de voir Linc et O allongés sur le lit en train de s'embrasser langoureusement à moitié nus, Clarke rit aux éclats et sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Des bruits sourds se firent entendre et Clarke vit quelques secondes plus tard Octavia au pas de sa porte. Elle était elle aussi en train de rire, elle se tenait les côtes, elle regarda Clarke et fit à bout de souffle :

« Je suis tellement désolée, j'avais aucune idée que tu serais à la maison aussi tôt. Au moins tu sais ce que ça fait de voir une déesse se faire peloter. »

La blonde rit de nouveau aux éclats, Octavia était sans limite et cela la rendait tellement attachante et drôle. Clarke reprit la parole encore en train de rire.

« Vous m'accompagnez toujours au feu de camps ou vous vous avez prévu plus intéressant ?

_Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde Mademoiselle Griffin. Laisse nous nous préparer, on mange un morceau sur la route et on va au feu de camps, ça te va ? »

Clarke acquiesça et prit le temps de se préparer. Elle enfila un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et une veste en cuir sans manches. Elle attacha ses cheveux en demi queue et se maquilla légèrement. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle se dirigea dans le salon pour rejoindre les deux tourtereaux.

En route pour le feu de camps, les trois jeunes amis s'arrêtèrent pour grignoter un morceau, Octavia avait insisté pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac car elle avait déjà prévu de boire en grande quantité et elle ne voulait pas être a jeun. Lincoln sourit aux dires de sa chérie. Ils reprirent ensuite tous les trois la route. Le soleil se couchait doucement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au feu de camps, une ambiance chaleureuse et festive planait.

 **[Youngblood Hawke - We Come Running]**

Des centaines d'étudiants étaient au rendez vous, certains d'entre eux étaient déjà en train de danser et d'autres allaient se chercher quelque chose à boire. Clarke savait qu'elle allait passer une excellente soirée. Elle se mit entre Lincoln et Octavia et passa le bras autour de leurs tailles, comme pour les inviter à venir s'amuser avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois compères rejoignirent toute la bande, ils étaient tous là, même Bellamy. Clarke but quelques verres, ce soir elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de sa consommation, Lincoln était le conducteur désigné (enfin contraint et forcé plus que désigné, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose). Clarke entraîna ses amis sur la piste de danse. Elle ne voyait plus Octavia mais elle pensait que cette dernière avait du s'isoler avec son chevalier servant.

Lexa était venue, comme prévu, elle était accompagné de tous ses amis et de Roan. Elle était assez stressée mais essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, en vain. Titus, un ami de classe ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Mademoiselle Woods ? On a pas l'habitude de te voir si silencieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Lâche la Tit', elle se demande juste comment elle va m'avouer ses sentiments »

Roan rit et Lexa fut sortie de ses pensées aux propos du jeune homme, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, en échange ce dernier la prit dans les bras et la serra fort. C'est à cet instant précis que les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur Lexa, enlaçant la fameuse « armoire à glace », et le voilà de nouveau, le sentiment que refusait d'avoir Clarke, elle était jalouse et énervée contre Lexa. Elle pensait réellement que cette dernière était intéressée par elle et cela la blessait encore plus puisque c'était clairement réciproque. Lexa s'était moquée d'elle et Clarke n'avait pas l'intention d'en finir de cette manière. Elle prit alors Bellamy par le bras et commença à l'attirer à elle. Ils dansèrent en harmonie en se rapprochant fortement, l'alcool avait dû aider Clarke à avoir une telle attitude, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Pendant ce temps Octavia cherchait Lexa, elle voulait lui confirmer la présence de Clarke et où elle pouvait la trouver. Une fois qu'elle l'eût enfin trouvé, Octavia la saisit par la bras et lui fit :

« Clarke est là, qu'est ce que tu attends, c'est le moment ou jamais. Elle est de très bonne humeur en plus, profites en ! »

Ne la voyant pas réagir et fixer un point derrière la petite brune, Octavia se tourna vers Roan qui se trouvait juste à côté, ce dernier pointa le doigt dans la direction où se trouvait Clarke, éméchée, dansant avec Bellamy. A la vu de cette scène Octavia fit :

« Wow, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle la.. Je pense que c'est un mal entendu Lexa, elle doit être ivre ou je ne sais quoi, elle a passé sa semaine à me parler de toi Lexa.. »

Le visage de Lexa se ferma, elle regarda Octavia dans les yeux et lui fit :

« Il faut croire que tu t'es trompée »

Sur ces paroles, O se sentit de trop, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna auprès de son groupe d'amis. Elle regarda encore Clarke et son frère danser pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que des bras forts et réconfortant l'entourèrent.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Little O ?

_Rien, tout va bien »

Elle se retourna et embrassa Lincoln à plusieurs reprises.

Lexa était toujours de l'autre côté du feu de joie. Elle voyait danser Clarke à travers les flammes. Pendant un instant Bellamy disparût laissant le spectacle d'une Clarke insouciante, dansant et chantant à tu-tête les morceaux qu'elle connaissait. Mais Bellamy fit de nouveau son apparition et se colla à Clarke.

De son côté la jolie blonde gardait toujours un œil discret sur Lexa, elle était toujours là, à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait danser. Lorsque le châtiment de la brune fût fini, Bellamy, lui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Clarke seule, il lui apporta un énième verre et cette dernière l'accepta volontiers. Ils s'assirent ensuite à quelques mètres du groupe et un frisson parcourut Clarke, la nuit était maintenant bien tombé et le froid se faisait sentir. En bon gentleman, Bellamy lui proposa sa veste, qu'elle accepta tout en gardant un œil sur la réaction de la grande brune qui parlait toujours avec le grand garçon au loin. Lorsque Lexa tourna le regard, Clarke se laissa porter par son désir de revanche et s'approcha dangereusement de Bellamy. Elle rapprocha encore son visage du garçon et l'embrassa, c'était un baiser sans signification pour elle mais cela valait la peine, car Lexa regardait.

S'en était trop pour Lexa, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir, elle en avait assez vu. Clarke qui se frotte à ce garçon et voilà qu'elle l'embrasse. Lexa savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire mais elle ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Elle avait merdé il y a quelques semaines de cela et elle le regrettait vraiment, elle avait laissé passer sa chance et maintenant Clarke s'était enamouré d'une autre personne. Elle embrassa tous ses amis pour leur dire au revoir et finit par Roan, à qui elle fit un câlin. Puis elle s'éloigna de la foule en direction du parking, elle n'avait bu que deux verres il y a quelques heures, cela devrait lui permettre de conduire en toute sécurité.

Clarke vit Lexa s'éloigner, l'alcool et son agacement la firent se lever.

 ** _[The antlers - Kettering]_**

La blonde se retrouva rapidement à la hauteur de Lexa, elle lui saisit le bras pour attirer son attention puis le relâcha lorsqu'elle vit Lexa, les larmes aux yeux, se retourner.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Dit Lexa en tentant de retenir ses émotions face à Clarke.

Cette dernière se retrouva démunie face à Lexa, son intention au départ était de confronter la brune mais au vue des apparences, elle l'avait blessée. Tout devint confus dans l'esprit de la blonde, elle ne pipa mots et Lexa, avant de reprendre son chemin, fit :

« Retourne donc à tes occupations.. »

Clarke refusa de la laisser partir, elle reprit son bras à nouveau et enchaîna :

« Lexa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » en prononçant ces mots Clarke montra Roan du doigt.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou Clarke voulait en venir. Elle rit nerveusement, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes.

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, Roan est mon meilleur ami, il ne me ferait jamais de mal.. »

Tout s'éclaircit alors dans l'esprit de Clarke, elle se sentait tellement idiote d'avoir penser directement à Roan comme un petit ami, elle avait été tellement jalouse qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé le fait que ce garçon puisse seulement être un ami. Clarke posa ses mains sur ses tempes, elle regarda ses pieds quelques instants pour trouver quoi dire. Mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle reprit :

« Attends, tu as cru que Roan était mon petit ami ? C'était pour ça toute cette mascarade avec Bellamy ? Je suis venue pour toi Clarke, je savais que tu serais là, Octavia m'a passé l'information. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas te donner de nouvelles plus tôt malgré le fait que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je viens ici et je te vois agir de cette manière. En fait tu voulais simplement me faire du mal, tu savais très bien que je ne supporterai pas te voir aussi proche avec quelqu'un. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu serai différente. Tu avais simplement à venir me voir, me demander, enfin quelque chose, je ne sais pas mais sûrement pas ce comportement puéril. »

Lexa était maintenant en pleure et Clarke s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Elle avait agi comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Lexa, elle qui était prête à faire le premier pas. Lexa, quant à elle, fut attirée par le bleue qui se tenait sur le poignet de Clarke. La jolie blonde vit le regard de la brune s'attarder sur le poignet de celle-ci, elle retira alors sa main du bras de Lexa et tenta de cacher la marque que Finn avait laissé sur son passage. Les choses allèrent très vite dans l'esprit de Lexa, la déception avait disparu pour laisser la place à l'envie de prendre Clarke dans ses bras et de la protéger. Elle savait pertinemment au vu de la façon dont Clarke la cacher que cette marque devait venir de Finn.

« Lexa écoute, je suis désolée pour tout ça avec Bellamy, j'ai été stu.. »

Clarke fut couper par une étreinte inattendue, elle fut déstabilisée et dû faire quelques pas en arrière pour réussir à réceptionner une Lexa qui s'était jetée en force dans ses bras. L'étreinte était surprenante. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, Clarke entoura Lexa de ses bras. Elle fut surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle entourait la jeune femme, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé si mince, elle paraissait presque fragile d'où se trouver Clarke. Elles profitèrent du câlin quelques instants, dans un silence presque religieux. Lexa se sentait tellement mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était définitivement séparée de Finn.. Elle savait qu'à présent elle serai en sécurité.

Lexa brisa l'étreinte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait engagée. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore du revers de sa main et fit apparaître un sourire timide.

« Désolée, tu ne devais sûrement pas t'attendre à ça.. J'en avais besoin. J'ai été tellement inquiète de te savoir encore avec lui. J'ai été une dégonflée en n'essayant pas de te recontacter. Je le regrette..

_C'est moi Lexa, je n'avait pas à agir de cette manière.. J'en suis désolée, vraiment. Je pense que j'étais jalouse et je voulais trouver un moyen de te faire réagir mais j'ai simplement réussi à te blesser. »

Lexa rit et plissa les yeux :

« Jalouse dis-tu ? »

Clarke sourit, dans l'action elle n'avait même pas remarqué le fait qu'elle avait avoué être jalouse de Roan. Elle se rapprocha de Lexa sans dire un mot et lui donna un coup de hanche, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle vit la jolie brune se détendre et laisser apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Clarke prit Lexa par l'épaule et commença à marcher à ses côtés, elles s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin et Clarke fit face à Lexa une nouvelle fois.

« Suis-je pardonnée Mademoiselle Woods ?

_Je ne sais pas encore, vous allez devoir vous racheter Docteur Griffin

_J'ai quelques idées en tête pour cela ! Maintenant, demi-tour, on a une soirée à terminer »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le feu de camps. Lexa retira doucement le bras qu'elle avait posé sur l'épaule de Clarke et le fit descendre le long de son bras pour finir par prendre son poignet, elle déposa un baiser sur le bleu qui donnait l'impression de luire à la lueur des flammes du feu de joie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoiiiiiir !_

1000 pardon pour le retard, je promets d'essayer de me rattraper. Pour la peine je vous propose un chapitre remplie de FLUFFFFF !

à bientôt !

Je n'ai pas fait de relecture pour ce chapitre, donc si fautes il y a, je suis désolée !

xo

 _[War of heart - Ruelle]_

Les deux jeux femmes avaient passé la soirée ensemble, à rire, danser et boire, insouciantes face aux regards de leurs amies respectifs. Elles étaient ensemble, dansant à l'ombre des flammes du feu qui commençait doucement à se faire plus petit. Elles feraient face à la réalité demain matin. Bellamy avait regardé d'un mauvais air Clarke et Lexa. Octavia ne savait plus trop quoi en penser, elle était contente pour Clarke car apparemment les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfin expliquées mais elle en voulait un tantinet à Clarke de s'être servi de son frère de cette façon. Malgré cela, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas compte car elle savait ce qu'apprécier une personne pouvait faire faire, de plus, Bellamy retomberait vite sur ses pattes.

La nuit était presque finie, Clarke et Lexa se trouvaient autour du feu, un peu à l'écart. La jolie blonde racontait les 1001 histoires qu'elle avait avec sa meilleure amie Raven. Elle lui racontait à quel point la jeune fille était douée en mécanique, Clarke était très fière de Raven et Lexa pouvait sentir la forte relation que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient. Écoutant avec intérêt les péripéties de Clarke, Lexa approcha sa main du visage de Clarke et saisit une mèche de cheveux doré qui était venu se loger devant ses grands yeux bleus. Elle la replaça doucement derrière son oreille, Clarke avait cessé de parler, décontenancée par le geste de Lexa. C'était une simple attention, rien d'extraordinaire, mais à chaque fois que Clarke sentait la présence, la chaleur de la peau de la grande brune près d'elle, elle cessait de respirer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lexa créait quelque chose d'indescriptible en Clarke et c'était déstabilisant. Déstabilisant mais ô combien plaisant. La blonde était réellement heureuse d'avoir arranger les choses avec Lexa même s'il restait quelques point à éclaircir. Ce qu'elle avait ce soir était suffisant, pour l'instant.

Sans qu'elles puissent s'en rendre compte Lexa laissa sa main sur la joue de la Clarke et cette dernière se décala pour faire face à Lexa. Elles pouvaient contempler les dernières danses des flammes au travers des yeux de l'autre. L'air était frais et le contact de leurs peaux créa un frisson chez les jeunes femmes. Clarke posa sa main dans le cou de Lexa et les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre..

« Clarke ! Mais merde ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche, on a bien cru que vous étiez rentrées, on a failli partir sans vous. »

Une Octavia bien éméchée arriva en zigzagant flanquée de Lincoln et Roan. Ils s'étaient sûrement réunis pour les retrouver les deux jeunes femmes.

Octavia arriva au niveau des filles qui étonnamment n'avait presque pas bougé de leur position. La petite brune se laissa tomber sur Clarke qui fit retenue par Lexa, sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh merde, j'ai interrompu quelque chose Clexa ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes comprirent alors assez rapidement le jeu de mot d'O, elles souriaient avec entrain à la créativité de d'Octavia. Clarke reprit alors :

« Bah du tout, comme d'habitude, timing _on point »_

Octavia ne sut dire si Clarke était sérieuse ou non. La petite brune se releva rapidement et se précipita dans les bras de Lincoln.

« On y va nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait de toi ? » sourit Roan.

« Oh.. euh, je viens tout de suite » reprit Lexa, un peu déçue de devoir laisser sa jolie blonde.

« Mais non, tu sais, je devais te montrer le truc dont on a parlé tout à l'heure Lexa, tu dois venir à lai maison » Clarke essaya de trouver une excuse pour donner une raison à Lexa de rester auprès d'elle. Décidément l'alcool l'avait armé de culot et de courage.

Lexa fronça les sourcils essayant de se remémorer la soirée et le sujet dont parlait Clarke mais rien de tel lui revenait en tête. Devant ce silence qui devenait un peu trop long au goût d'Octavia, cette dernière s'esclaffa :

« Elle veut que tu dormes avec elle nom de dieu »

Les cinq étudiants se mirent à rire devant le comportement d'Octavia, cela évita la gêne qui aurait pu être causée par cette vérité.

« Oh ce truc » Lexa fit à moitié amusée.

Roan se dirigea vers Lexa et la prit dans ses bras, au passage il lui fit :

« T'as eu la fille, bien joué Woods »

Puis il salua les trois amis et partit en direction du parking non sans se retourner pour faire un clin d'œil amusé à Lexa.

« Bon, il ne reste plus que nous, en route mes demoiselles » Fit Lincoln, fière d'être accompagné de trois charmantes filles.

 _[Kygo – Ragging]_

Arrivé à la voiture, Octavia s'installa devant et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule forte de son petit ami. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur le front comme pour lui donner le signal qu'elle pouvait s'endormir. Clarke et Lexa étaient elles l'une à côté de l'autre à l'arrière du 4x4. Elles s'attachèrent en se lançant des regards complices. Une fois la voiture démarrée, Lexa posa sa main sur le siège central et quelques instants plus tard, de nouveau ce frisson, ce désir qui montait en elles, Clarke venait de déposer sa main sur celle de la jolie brune. Elles se toisèrent pendant un long moment puis Lexa sourit en repensant au comportement de Clarke un peu plus tôt

« Tu as donc quelque chose à me montrer huh ? » Dit Lexa sur un ton joueur.

Clarke comprit rapidement la référence et tira la langue à Lexa. Cette dernière souleva la main de la blonde et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle passa la fin du trajet à faire des petits mouvements sur le dessus de la main de Clarke. Un silence régnait dans la voiture, le soleil se levait doucement, ce qui donna aux 4 acolytes l'occasion d'admirer des multitudes de couleurs dans le ciel du petit matin. Seul le son de la musique jouée dans la voiture se faisait à peine entendre. Clarke et Lexa, main dans la main regardaient le spectacle chacune de leur côté, fenêtres baissées. Le moment était délicieux et hors du temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Octavia et Clarke, Lincoln porta sa guerrière contre lui pour la monter dans l'appartement, suivi de près par Lexa et Clarke. Le grand brun disparut très vite dans la chambre d'Octavia après leur avoir murmuré un « bonne nuit ». Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seule et Clarke invita Lexa à l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

Clarke se sentait un peu chancelante, l'alcool devait être en train de descendre et dans sa chute il emmena le courage de la jeune blonde. Elle réfléchit quelques instants aux événements de la soirée, pendant un quart de seconde elle avait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs pour avoir eut des propos aussi débiles avec Lexa, « Je dois te montrer quelque chose », elle se sentait réellement ridicule mais Lexa était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées par Lexa, elle se trouvait derrière Clarke et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour la faire atterrir. Puis elle lui lança un regard concerné :

« Tu vas bien Clarke ?

_Oui oui, tout va bien. Je me sens juste un peu stupide par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit.

Lexa baissa les yeux, semblant un peu déçue.

_Je peux toujours m'en allait si tu regrettes..

Clarke comprit le message qu'elle avait dû faire passer à Lexa en disant ça, elle paniqua et reprit instantanément :

_Non non, je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu sois là, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste la façon complément débile avec laquelle je t'ai proposé de rester dormir.

Lexa se détendit très vite puis, sourit :

_Ah ça ! C'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu plus subtil

La jolie blonde rougit et baissa le regard à son tour, Lexa n'abandonna pas son sourire et déposa la paume de sa main sur la joue de C.

_Je suis contente qu'une de nous deux ait eu le courage de le faire à vrai dire. »

Face aux paroles de Lexa Clarke rougit de plus belle. La grande brune avait le don de l'intimider et elle adorait ça. Clarke fit volte face et sortit un pyjama pour la brune. Une fois toutes deux changées, elles se dirigèrent vers le lit. Leur discussion dura encore une bonne demi-heure. Lexa expliqua sa vie, parfois difficile avec ses parents. Elle en dit un peu plus sur son meilleur ami et leurs aventures en tout genre. Clarke buvait les paroles de la brune. Cela faisait du bien d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle car la blonde remarqua qu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur sa mystérieuse partenaire. A plusieurs reprises Clarke avait voulu aborder le sujet « Costia » mais elle avait peur de gâcher le moment. Mais après une énième aventure contée par Lexa, Clarke ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

« Lexa ?

Clarke utilisa un ton assez grave sans le vouloir, instantanément Lexa se redressa et lui fit :

« Oui ?

_Qui est Costia ? »

Et voilà, la bombe était lancée. Clarke avait presque regretté d'avoir poser la question à la seconde où le nom de Costia était sorti de sa bouche. Lexa ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon inquiète avec laquelle Clarke lui avait posé la question. Elle s'assit dans le lit et remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine comme-ci cela été une position de défense. Clarke fit de même et posa sa main sur le genou de Lexa.

« Pardon, c'était trop privé, je comprendrai tout à fait si tu ne voulais pas en parler..

Lexa tourna son visage pour regarder Clarke dans les yeux, elle reprit alors :

_Je suis désolée Clarke, je sais que tu as dû entendre parler de Costia et je te promets qu'un jour je t'en parlerai. Mais pour ce soir, peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

Clarke acquiesça, elle ne pouvait que comprendre Lexa, elle même avait certain sujet qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle se rallongea de nouveau et invita la brune à faire de même. Avant que les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment, Lexa fit une proposition à Clarke :

« Les résultats de la campagne tombe vendredi.. Si mon père est gagnant nous organisons une réception chez moi. Et je devrais donner un discours. Je sais que ça semble bar..

_Oui.

_Quoi Oui ?

_Oui je serai présente. Je ne veux pas manquer une occasion de vous voir à l'œuvre toi et ton éloquence de commandeuse de boissons au bar. »

Lexa sourit, elle sourit comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis un moment. C'était un sourire sincère et heureux. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, accompagné d'un merci. Clarke prit la main de la jeune fille et comme elles l'avaient fait il y a quelques semaines de cela, elles s'endormirent ainsi: main dans la main. Mais cette fois-ci les choses allaient être différentes le lendemain. Elles allaient être meilleures.

Lexa se réveilla tôt, bien trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui s'était couchée aux aurores. Elle tenta d'émerger pour analyser la situation. Elle mourrait de chaud et elle trouva rapidement l'explication à cette soudaine monté de chaleur. En effet, la brune découvrit avec plaisir Clarke, contre elle. Elles étaient en cuillère, l'une derrière l'autre. Lexa était enlacé par les bras de la blonde. Elle avait resserré son emprise quand elle avait senti la brune bouger. Lexa avait quelques mèches de cheveux blonds sur son visage. Elle sourit en imaginant ce que la scène devait donner de l'extérieur. Elle décida de profiter encore de cet instant et tenta de retrouver le sommeil dans les bras de son joli étau.

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review et à follow ! :)))))


End file.
